The Secret Lives
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Who said Felicity and Tommy didn't knew each other before Oliver met them? Well let's take a deep dive to their story! ConnorxFelicityxOliver
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Happy New Year, people! This an idea i have since i started watching Chicago Med and Chicago Fire!**_

 ** _Also i got inspirated by the story down from mine which i would totally recommend reading!_**

 ** _Anyways, tell me what do you think of my story just don't be too mean._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Secret Lives**_

Felicity Smoak and Tommy Merlyn knew each other way before Oliver introduced them in the Verdant.

You know by now that Felicity Smoak is a GENIUS! What you don't know about her is that she didn't just attended MIT but a year after she graduated she decided to go to Med School, you see QC hadn't discovered her yet. So she went to Med school and work at a huge bookstore/café place in Chicago.

The first year of her studies she met Tommy Merlyn who went under the name Connor Rhodes in the school so he can get away from his playboy persona and focus on him studies, weird right? I know!

They became great friends since they were sitting next to each other and when Felicity's salary couldn't take it living by herself she asked him if he was interested moving in with her so he won't have to take the train every day from Starling City to Chicago, a three hours ride.

He agreed and then he moved in about half year through her cousin Kelly Saveride asked if he could crush too since he was working as a Lieutenant in the Fire Department of their neighborhood.

So they were two guys and one girl until Shay, Severide's colleague, requested if she could stay with them for a few months until she found a better home since she was new.

So the numbers of genders equalized and Felicity was glad! The months turned into a year and Shay remained in their house and they had become a small family.

Around the third year Felicity and Tommy couldn't be more thankful for the group of friends they had made. They knew the entire Fire Department. Life was good.

Until graduation rolled over and Felicity got the QC letter she's been waiting and like that Tommy decided to return with her to Starling City and return the favor of helping her find a suitable house for her.

Their friendship dulled since routine separated them and Tommy had to slip back to his old self for the sake of the public and Felicity had to deal with the new job adjustments.

Around her second year in Starling City Oliver Queen came back from the dead and Tommy passed his time with him completely forgetting about Felicity.

As the year went on Felicity was multiple times asked for a favor from Oliver and soon she found herself in Team Arrow. She and Tommy had stopped talking completely because they knew if Oliver found out they had a lot of explaining to do besides she knew that Tommy wanted to keep his medical background a secret.

Just when Tommy found out who the Arrow was he contact Felicity and told her that the past few months he was thinking of going to Riyadh to start his four years of practice and because he needed a way out.

Felicity supported that but the Undertaking took place and Tommy died…for Starling City. You see Tommy and Felicity took the Undertaking as opportunity to fake his death and officially, and legally, Connor Rhodes to be on full display.

And like that Tommy left Starling City and entered Riyadh as Connor Rhodes.

Let's fast forward four years into the future just when Connor decided to return to US and especially Chicago since he took the job of Head Trauma Surgeon they offered.

Unknown to him that Felicity was also offered a job at the same hospital and as QC was bankrupt she needed a job and secretly she took it.

What? Three hours of train ride gave her enough sleep so she can be active member of Team Arrow and besides if some days she couldn't show up they had Sara and gorgeous Laurel to help them out, she could lie that she was sick and stay in Chicago.

And like that Felicity and Connor met again in Chicago surrounded by old friends and a job they both loved, being doctors.

Now what Felicity didn't expect was the fact that Oliver seemed to become more possessive over her and Connor more mature.

"Hey! Dr. Smoak!" Connor called in a teasing tone from behind her as she got off the train.

"Hey! Dr. Rhodes! What brings you to the train station?" She asked cheerfully.

"Well you. I know I've been a bad friend the past seven years and I'm trying to make it up to you." Connor said truthfully and Felicity smiled.

"I'm glad you saw your mistake. I'll give you a try." She said as they started walking in the cold Chicago.

"I say we take hot coffee and we wait for the bus." Connor suggested and Felicity nodded since she felt too cold to walk all the way to the hospital.

The day went buy smoothly but the sicken feeling in Felicity's gut didn't vanished till she felt like screaming.

"TRAIN CRUSH INCOMING!" Maggie yelled and Felicity felt her chest tightens as she rushed to the door and saw Saveride smiling sadly at her as he gave her the gurney.

Felicity froze when she saw Caitlyn Snow on it.

"What happened?" She asked in a gasp.

"She and another guy were on the train and they got hit…the other guy has no scratch on him for some weird reason but she is hit badly. I'm sorry I knew you were friends." Saveride said as he rested his hand on her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her head.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she proceeded into helping.

Unknown to Felicity Barry Allen stare shocked at her and her interaction with Saveride, the Fireman.

He took out his phone and dialed Oliver's number and waited.

"Hello?" Oliver's voice was heard from the other line.

"Where is Felicity right now?" Barry asked without losing time.

"Um…I don't know. I suppose at work? Why? Is she okay?" Oliver asked worried and Barry sighed.

"Nothing I thought I just saw her in Chicago." He said and closed the phone. The thought that went through his mind the moment he heard Oliver's answer was that Felicity might wanted to keep the whole hospital work a secret for personal reasons if she hadn't told Oliver yet.

He needed to talk to her.

Right now Caitlyn was the priority!

A few hours later Caitlyn was stable and out of surgery since the extract the metal that pierced her sides and manage to stabilize the bleeding from the wound and stitched it.

"Why you never told Oliver or anyone?" Barry asked Felicity as they waited for Caitlyn. Mrs. Goodwin had allowed Felicity to wait with Barry knowing they were friends.

"Because I didn't thought it mattered." Felicity answered truthfully. She didn't feel bad that she never told Oliver or any one about her Medical Degree.

It was her personal business.

"I understand that but Oliver has to know that you now live in Chicago. He can't keep thinking that you live in Starling City." Barry told her and to be honest Felicity saw his side but she was stubborn to accept that.

Oliver keeps secrets why can't she?

"It's not Oliver's business to know where I stay. He is not my boyfriend or legal guardian." Felicity told him with a harsh tone and look as she walked away since she was being paged.

"Good talk." Barry mumbled sarcastically to himself as he slammed on the chairs of the waiting room.

Felicity's day was one of the busiest and she was too tired to even think about going to Starling City and helping Arrow she was dead tired.

She was at the bus as she started dialing Oliver's number that Connor manage to sneak to the seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a childish smile.

"Calling Oliver to tell him that I won't be able to make it to the Foundry and that I have a contagious cold." Felicity said as she waited for Oliver to pick up.

"Hello?" Oliver's voice came from the other line.

"I won't be coming today…I got a terrible cold and the only thing I do is coughing and sniffing and I don't want to make you sick too, the city needs you. Can Laurel or Sara take over?" Felicity asked and she pretended to have her nose blocked and her voice to sound heavier than usual.

"Um…yes of course! Get well soon and I'll come by to check on you." Oliver said and Felicity's eyes widen.

"Oh! No! You don't have to!" Felicity said quickly and Connor who was hearing the conversation shook his head at his ex-best friend's tactics.

"Why not?" Oliver asked alerted.

"Because I'm staying at…Connor's house, my boyfriend's house!" Felicity said quickly and Connor raised teasingly his eyebrows and Felicity hit him in the arm.

Connor smirked and sent mocking kisses her way. Such a child!

"Your boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Oliver asked surprised and jealousy was visible in his voice.

"Um…about two years?" Felicity answer/asked unsure of how to cover this big lie.

"Oh! I see. What is his name?" Oliver asked and Felicity looked panicked at Connor who smirked, enjoying this.

"Connor Mykonos." Felicity said and Connor stood up quickly and went a few steps away to laugh loudly. He knew that his name was after a Greek island but didn't expect Felicity to say Mykonos.

"Mykonos? Really? Next thing you are going to tell me is that you have a friend that his last name is Rhodes." Oliver said chuckling at the funny name.

"UM…yeah!" Felicity said uncomfortable as she looked at Connor who was hitting the window while laughing his ass off.

"I have to go! Connor made soup and it's getting cold. Good luck!" She said quickly and hang up as she showed Connor her middle finger and that caused his to laugh even more.

"Connor Mykonos? Seriously?" Connor exclaimed in laughter as they walked to Felicity's apartment.

"Shut up, Rhodes! You are the one to talk!" Felicity said trying hard not to laugh at the whole thing but failed since from laughter she slipped on icy step of her stairs and Connor caught her.

"Easy!" Connor said as their eyes met and time stood still.

Never in their life they thought each other romantically and everyone had betted that they would be the next Harry and Sally that would take them twelve years to finally realize their feelings…well they had seven years of friendship…they are getting there.

"Thanks." Felicity said quietly and Connor cleared his throat nodding.

Felicity and Connor walked into her apartment and then Connor did something he had never thought before.

He pushed Felicity against the door and kissed her passionately. Felicity kissed back then they moved the 'party' to her bedroom.

The morning welcomed the couple with a cold air since Felicity had forgotten the window open from the previous morning.

"Good morning!" Connor told her since he was waiting for her to wake up in the bed where he read something on his phone.

"Hey!" She said smiling goofily at him.

"About last night…well…I just booked us a reservation at Molly's…I know not the most romantic place but I thought that their burgers are to die for!" Connor rambled as Felicity stood up letting him to see her tattoo he and her had taken on drunken night.

Their friendship tattoo showed a bird and as the bird behind it had butterflies following it and the bird held a heart in his mouth. Connor had taken it on his back while Felicity on her shoulder and reached the middle of her spine.

He smiled as he caressed it.

"So you're asking me on a date?" Felicity asked with a smile and a teasing tone.

"Yes, let's make Mouch and Odis loose the bet they put on us that we will take us twelve years to start dating." Connor said smirking and Felicity threw her head back and laughed and her head touched Connor chest and he hugged her.

"Deal! I accept!" She said and then stood up and went into the bathroom.

"Should I join you?" Connor yelled teasingly behind her and expected her to say no but she said yes and he rushed to her.

The morning was slow since it was their day off and they stayed indoors watching movies and talking.

"So we are dating right now?" Felicity asked and he said yes.

 _ **At Night:**_

At Molly's it was Spanish Night so Felicity and Connor danced at Enrique Iglesias' music. Felicity and Connor had three reason to be happy that day; one they finally started dating, two Caitlyn was okay and she woke up from the coma they put her in and three Mouch's and Odis's faces when they came in were priceless and Saveride won the bet and spilt the money in half between him and Shay.

Felicity laughed as she was twirled around and then went back to Connor's embrace.

"I love watching you smile." Connor told her with a smile that reached not only his eyes but ears too since they had become red.

"I love watching you turn into an elf, Rhodes!" Felicity teased him as she poked his ears and he laughed.

The night went by with them eating, drinking and talking between them and with friends who were at Molly's.

Felicity had long forgotten her phone which was ringing and Oliver was looking for her desperately to tell her that her 'boyfriend' was lying and the name he gave her didn't exist in any data base.

"She doesn't answer, damn it!" Oliver growled as the team stare at him.

"Maybe I could trace her phone." Sara volunteered and Oliver nodded as Sara sat in Felicity's chair and typed away.

"She is in Chicago…at some bar called Molly's." Sara read confused after ten minutes of searching.

"What?" Everyone asked confused as they rushed to see the screen.

"We are going to Chicago then." Oliver said with an angry tone and jealously was heard in his voice. Diggs sighed annoyed by his tactics while Laurel seemed annoyed that Oliver cared so much for Felicity.

Sara though was worried that Felicity was in danger.

After three hours of road the Arrow gang was standing at the train station staring at the map before them trying to find the address of the bar called Molly's.

"Oliver, what if Felicity is with her guy? You would walk in and demand to tell you who he is or are you going to play the jealous ex?" Diggs asked him serious as they walked towards Chicago's bus stop.

"No, I'm going to call her see if she answers it if she doesn't then I will walk in and ask gently to talk to her." Oliver answered and Diggs sighed shaking his head.

"I say we do that…you think she would like the fact that you ruined her romantic date?" Diggs asked him trying to make him change her mind.

"What if she is in danger and that man seeks information on me?" Oliver whispered angrily.

"It's not all about you, Ollie! What make you Felicity won't get approached by a nice guy just because she is pretty?" Laurel asked slightly offended on behalf of Felicity. Oliver seems to misjudge Felicity and her on their abilities lately and she couldn't avoid it anymore so she speak up!

"I…I..let's just find her, alright?" Oliver said angrily as they climbed on the bus.

Forty five minutes later Connor and Felicity walked out of Molly's laughing and stumbling.

"And then she brought a cup! Not a monkey!" Felicity said laughing loudly as Connor tried to hold her up.

"Yeah, I know I was there!" Connor said amused by the drunken Felicity but he then he saw Oliver and Sara walking looking lost towards Molly's and he panicked as he rushed to the ally way near the bar.

"Felicity! Oliver is here!" I whispered to her but she just looked at me and then she kissed me.

"Love, I'm telling you that Oliver as is my ex-best friend is here!" Connor tried to tell her that and then Felicity realized what is going on and tried to sober up.

"Okay, let's call a cab!" Felicity said and gave Connor her phone to call the cab since he was the least drunk.

In a few minutes both of them were safely in the cab just when they passed the bar Felicity caught a glimpse of Oliver who helped Laurel get down from the stairs of the club and she seemed in pain.

Felicity sighed in relief since no one saw her and she kissed Connor.

"I feel like a prisoner in my new home." Connor whispered to her ear and she nodded understanding exactly how she felt.

Chicago supposed to be her safe haven from Oliver and Sara's or Laurel's and Oliver's blooming romance. It was true ever since she joined the team she's been in a numerous adventures but that sacrificed her freedom for personal life because of the threats Oliver faces the team is worried about her, they think that if she is not with them she is in danger, she was thankful for awhile but lately it became kinda a pain in the ass.

They act like she had never been in danger before like her life before them was safe well it wasn't. Life had its bad turns. What no one knows besides Connor and the rest of their friends in Chicago was that in her first year of MIT she got drugged and raped that resulted into an unwanted pregnancy and then a birth but the kids were born dead because she had many complications and stress of school was getting to her.

Saveride went into a fit when he learnt that the guy who had done that to Felicity had moved to Chicago and kidnapped Katie. When Void learnt that, after he was out of jail, well he took care of him as an apology for the odyssey he put through Felicity and many other girls including Katie. Void might have been a douche bag but he was against taking advantage girls no matter the age!

"Are you okay?" Connor asked her and she looked at him.

"Yes, just thinking about my past." Felicity told him and he understood that she meant her dead baby.

"We can go to her grave if you want." Connor said and Felicity nodded.

"Tomorrow." She said and Connor kissed her.

The whole Fire Department when they learnt that they made a DYI grave in the memory of her dead baby in the department's backyard.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Felicity and Connor walked happily into the hospital and everyone smiled at their united hands.

"Hey!" Felicity said at Barry and Caitlyn as she walked up to them to check her up.

"Look at you! Dr. Felicity Smoak!" Caitlyn teased her and Felicity mocked a bow.

"Barry filled you in, didn't he?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I did. She wanted to know who saved her life." Barry said and Felicity smiled.

"Oliver is in Chicago." Felicity said bluntly and the pair before her froze.

"Yeah…I feel like a prisoner." Felicity commented at their shocked faces.

Then Connor walked in with Natalie to tell her that Laurel Lance was in the ER with a broken angle due to a high heel fail and Connor and her should stay hidden and that those words were Goodwin's orders.

And like that Barry and Caitlyn learnt the story of Connor Rhodes and Felicity Smoak. They learnt everything including the pregnancy.

That day was one of the longest Felicity had ever lived but once Halstead came told them that they were okay to walk outside Felicity and Connor gladly rushed out of Caitlyn's room eager to attend patients.

At night the pair said their goodbyes on the bus as Felicity climbed out of the bus as she stood in front of the bus stop she felt like she was being watched and when she turned around saw Dawson and Shay waving at her from the opposite pavement.

"Hey, girl! Long day?" Shay asked as she hugged Felicity and noticed her tired look and messy hair.

"Yes, I had to stay for three hours in my friend's Caitlyn room because Oliver with Laurel were in the ER and Goodwin didn't want me to be seen, especially Connor, so we were bored out of our minds. Once we were told they had left the workload was so much that between twenty minutes of working in high speed I felt like I had done two 48 hours shifts." Felicity rambled as they walked to their apartment building, thank God they were living in the same apartment building.

"Sucks living a double life, huh?" Dawson asked her and she nodded.

"You can't possible imagine!" Felicity exclaimed as she looked at Dawson and then at Shay.

"Then quite Team Arrow." Shaw said bluntly and Felicity stare at her with her mouth open.

"You can't be serious!" Dawson exclaimed in shock.

"You can't consider that Felicity, you help a lot of people!" Dawson said in pleading tone.

"Come on, Gabby! She has build life here with us and Connor why does she have to lie to Oliver and becoming more tired by having less sleep. She is a doctor! She needs as much as sleep she can get because she is saving lives for a living in the light of the day! Isn't that enough?" Shay tried to explain her way of thinking and Felicity could see how right she was.

"She is right." Felicity said lowly in shame.

"I'm lying to Oliver while he tries to protect me the best he can. Also I'm saving lives in the light of day and I do need more sleep. Besides the Foundry feels too crowded lately with Laurel and Sara being present every night." Felicity confessed with a tired voice.

"If it as you say then I'll have to agree with Shay." Dawson said with a defeat sigh. They had reached their apartment building by now.

"Okay, so I will order pizza." Shay said happily in the elevator.

"Good for you!" Dawson said and Felicity looked at her confused as to why she said that.

"We will eat it together, dummies!" Shay exclaimed excited.

"Won't we wake Odis up if we come?" Felicity asked confused.

"No, he has the night shift." Shay said and the girls looked each other and shrugged.

A good pizza after an exhausting day sounded great!

After a week of thinking she had made a decision. Oliver might be possessive but he had a fair reason behind it. He had past years of hell, not being able to trust anyone and anything! He deserved a close nit group he could trust and Felicity with Connor had betrayed that trust.

So it remained do to one thing, go to him and tell him everything and quit the team it was the only fair thing Felicity could think of and Connor had agreed at first.

He was negative about it but then as he heard Felicity's thoughts he agreed so right not she had called Oliver and asked him to meet her at Chicago's train station and to be open minded.

Oliver didn't know what to expect when Felicity called and asked him to be open minded but as the train came into a halt millions of weird scenarios had crushed through his mind that made him anxious and less open minded.

He didn't expect to see Felicity and Tommy waiting for him at the station, one scenario that hadn't played in his mind. How could he best friend be alive after seeing him die?

"Tommy?" Oliver gaped as tears clouded his vision and Tommy hugged him as Oliver dropped his bag.

"How?" Oliver asked Felicity and she smiled sadly.

"Modern Medicine and hacking through the system and forging a new id." Felicity said smiling and Oliver hugged her too.

"But I don't go by the name Tommy Merlyn anymore. I go by the name Connor Rhodes." Tommy said with a hesitant smile as he walked away from Oliver and uniting hands with Felicity.

Oliver stare at their hands and then at them and then back at their hands.

He was shocked, jealous and a little sad but what he felt the most that moment was relief and happiness for his friends.

"I'm glad!" Oliver said with a smile and hug them both.

"You became a hugger, huh?" Tommy joked as they walked to his car.

"Yep, Felicity has been a great help." Oliver said and Felicity smiled while Connor laughed.

"Well she aced the Psychology exams on Mid-terms every year at Med School so it was expected." Connor said chuckling as he searched for his keys. Too busy to notice Oliver's shocked halt.

"Med school?" Oliver asked and Felicity sighed.

"Okay, Molly's?" She asked Connor and he nodded.

Oliver waited for an answer but he didn't got one till they reached the bar him and Sara with Laurel had stumbled out of a week ago.

Look how small the world really is!

"So, Med school?" Oliver asked again once they ordered their drinks and he was introduced to their friends.

Felicity sighed and told him her story and Connor jumped in and said funny moments or the time he had broken Severide's nose with his Anatomy book because he passed him for a burglar.

Oliver laughed and understood where both his friends came from.

"I'm sorry I kept it a secret." Connor apologized and Oliver smiled.

"Hey! If you can forgive me for sleeping with Laurel while you were together then I owe you to forgive you too." Oliver said with a sad smile. Suddenly Felicity tensed as she grasped Connor's hand and squeezed it. Oliver turned to see a guy around his thirties walked in the bar like he own it.

"He is here." Felicity whispered and Connor growled with hatred and Oliver stare in shock.

Who was that guy.

"You are Severide's cousin, right?" The man walked up to them and Oliver swore he saw Felicity grab her keys.

"Yes." Felicity said as she punched him in the face while in her fist she held her keys.

"That's for me and Katie! You sick bastard!" Felicity yelled at him as he kept beating him and then as Connor and Oliver pulled her from him she spit at him.

"Oh! So you are the girl from the MIT, right?" He asked with a sick smile and Felicity struggled against Connor and Oliver.

"Felicity! He doesn't deserve you time!" Christopher yelled from the bar.

"Yes, he does! He raped me and Katie! YOU LEFT ME PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!" Felicity yelled at him as he elbowed both Connor and Oliver in the guts and launched at him again. Kicking him and punching him again and again.

Oliver had never seen her so angry or beating someone. He thought she didn't know how to fight but he was wrong.

Oliver watched shocked as Felicity kicked the man on the ground.

Suddenly Christopher and Odis dragged her away from the man that was groaning in his own pool of blood.

"How dare you come here?" Felicity yelled at him in so much anger. Her face was red and her eyes glowed dangerously.

"She was raped and pregnant?" Oliver asked in pain at Connor who nodded with sadness.

"That bastard raped her and Katie. He had a beef with Katie's half brother and Felicity's cousin and he did it as revenge. Felicity lost the baby but she was never the same after it. Saveride taught her how to fight and now she used it against the asshole." Connor explained to Oliver with sadness as Felicity had broken down in Shay and Dawson's arms.

Oliver stared at them and then at the guy…oh how he wanted to put an arrow through him!

"Felicity?" Oliver whispered as he hugged her.

"It's okay" Oliver whispered as he soothed her.

Oliver watched her as she cried and then she saw him, the bastard standing up and with a gun at hand. Felicity stood up and yelled no as she stepping in front of Oliver this getting shot three times.

One in the chest near the heart, one in the stomach and one near her abdomen.

Oliver and Connor rushed to her as Oliver held her when she collapsed.

"It's okay!" Felicity said through the pain.

Then Connor then grabbed the gun and shot the bastard dead.

Felicity then collapsed in the ambulance but she stabilized with Connor's and Will's help.

Oliver was shocked seeing Connor in doctor mode. He was jealous watching them being all a tight family because they were all there the whole Fire Department 51 was there even three policemen, Halstead, Dawson and Lindsay they were in the waiting room along with her.

They were a family!

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i make it Oliver friendly or keep it friendly to both sides? Do you think Felicity will recover? Tell me in your reviews! Don't be mean!**_

 ** _I hoped you enjoyed the story and two don't forget check the other story on this Chicago Med Crossover Arrow._**

 ** _Also don't forget to check out my other stories and leave a review!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! So i want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed!**_

 _ **Shoutout to the reviews for chapter 1:**_

 _ **ssue72: Thank you for reviewing and giving me an idea for a chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!**_

 _ **Thank you for the 4 follows and 2 favorites! I hope in this one to get more.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Secret Lives**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Fighting with Death**_

In the waiting room Oliver watched how everyone was anxious about Felicity while Connor was operating on her in the surgery.

"She will be okay." A girl that he heard her name was Sarah said to him with a sympathetic smile.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked her and she smiled sitting next to him.

"A few weeks ago a boy named Danny came to the ER and he was part of a circle that makes adult movies…If you know what I mean. And his pimp had him on heroine and he wanted to get out. Felicity pulled some strings and next thing we know the whole circle was behind bars forever and Danny was free. We cut out his chip and send him to rehab. Now he is living with me and Ethan, my boyfriend. If it was for Felicity Danny would have been beaten to death and left for dead in his own pool of blood." Sarah rambled about this Danny boy and Oliver was left remembering the secrecy she and Sara with Roy had about a week ago.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Oliver asked in a tired tone.

"That Felicity if she wants to do something she does it no matter the level of difficulty. Hell she went to MIT and Med School! She is a badass!" Sarah said to him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Dr. Reece we need you at the ER!" A nurse said to her and she rushed to leave but gave an encouraging pat on Oliver's shoulder.

As Oliver walked around the hospital he stumbled upon some pictures on the wall that showed people he didn't know. His eyes fell on one that wrote;

" _ **Dr. Smoak, Dr. Rhodes with Dr. Downey before the last surgery together.**_

 _ **Rest in peace Dr. Downey! You'll be missed dearly!" Chicago Med December 2016**_

Oliver stare at the picture and suddenly all the anger and jealousy he buried for the sake of his undead friend came in waves back.

He wanted to punch something. They lied to him! Felicity loves Connor. Felicity loves Tommy. Tommy who supposed to be dead. Tommy who supposed to love Laurel till his last dying breath!

Oliver cursed and walked out of the hospital and started hitting the wall with his leg and his fists.

"OLIVER!" Connor's voice made him stop he was still dressed in the surgeons cloak. He had blood on it….Felicity's blood.

"YOU! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I…I SAW YOU DIE! I SAW THE IRON BEING PIERCED THROUGH YOU! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, TOMMY?" Oliver yelled at him with tears as he pushed him in repeat.

"Ollie! I died! If it wasn't for Felicity, Shay, Dawson and Saveride with Casey, they ducked me out just minutes before I was completely dead…Felicity and the girls brought me back, stabilize me and I was off to the nearest hospital but they were too many victims in so an helicopter took me to Lakeshore where I went into surgery and ICU then. I was put into a coma because I was too weak. Then four months later I woke up." Connor said in hurry trying to keep Oliver from punching him again.

"What?" Oliver asked at loss completely confused.

"Yes, four months I was dead…almost dead. Then Felicity told me that you had made a funeral already thinking I was dead so Connor Rhodes came around and after awhile I went to Riyadh for my four year residence." Connor told Oliver as he held him steady.

"Do you want to know about Felicity?" Connor asked him and Oliver stare at him.

"Yes." Oliver said with a sigh.

"She okay, out of danger. Now we lay her on her bed in ICU." Connor said and Oliver let a breath of relief as he hugged Connor.

They walked inside the hospital and everyone started clapping.

"Well done, Rhodes!" Chief Boden said to Connor as he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, Chief!" Connor said smiling.

Connor was ready to pack a bag and get out of the town just so he won't have to deal with Oliver falling for his girl…again!

Again!

Why does he have to be so weak and allow Felicity to reconnect them with Oliver? It's always the same, Oliver steals his girl and he is left again with nothing and no one!

He was smoking, a habit he had picked up in Riyadh, when Natalie and Sarah with Joey came to the balcony where he was and saw him.

"Oh uh! What's with the face?" Sarah asked in a joking manner earning a glare from Connor.

"I fucking hate Oliver Queen. I really do! He always gets the girl!" Connor said and Natalie sighed as she stole a cigarette from his pocket.

"How so?" Joey asked as he lights his own electronic cigarette.

"Oliver loved Laurel before the Undertaking I saw them having sex from the window and now this!" Connor explained half heartedly.

He still hadn't forgiven Oliver for that, he couldn't just say it was okay because he was thirsty for girls.

He remembered how broken he felt drinking alone tequila in a random bar outside Starling City, Kelly Saveride found him and they drank together.

"So what are you going to do now?" Natalie asked him curiously.

"What is there to do?" Connor asked her at loss and Natalie smirked.

"Show him that he **isn't** allowed to steal Felicity from you. Not this time! Besides you have the advantage here, you and Felicity have been friends for years and you know her better. You've been there through thick and thin. You and Felicity have something Oliver and her don't. You have **history** , you have strong structure for a healthy long lasting relationship! Am I right, Sarah?" Natalie told Connor while he held his shoulders making sure they had eye contact with each other.

"Yes, you are right. If I understood from what Felicity has told me about her and Oliver they only share a secret and this weird tension and in Oliver's head must be translated as sexual tension and lust but it's not because Felicity and I say this for fact, is head over heels for you and **only you**!" Sarah said smiling and with an authority in his voice that made Connor think of his Psychology Professor at college and how passionate she was.

"Don't doubt yourself, man. Girls can smell when a guy has no self-esteem and it's a turn off." Joey said half jokingly in order to ease the dramatic tension.

Connor laughed and wondered how he got so lucky to have such wonderful friends here in Chicago.

"Thank you guys! I don't know what I would without you." Connor said as he finished his cigarette and Joey turn off his.

"You'd probably let your future wife go because you were unsure of yourself." Joey told him as he patted his shoulder while they got inside. Something that didn't went unnoticed from Oliver who saw the group getting inside.

Oliver wondered since when Tommy…sorry Connor smoke and then he sighed in anger.

He felt as if he didn't know Tommy anymore like in front of him stood a whole different person.

As Connor took off his doctor cloak in the changing room when Oliver and Kelly Saveride walked in they saw a shirtless Connor.

Oliver held his breath while Saveride whistled at the sight of scars and the tattoos.

"I should have come with you and Felicity that night." Saveride said jokingly and Connor scoffed.

"I'm glad you didn't." Connor said seriously making sure to glare at Kelly. Oliver studied the whole exchange. Something was up.

"Yeah, Shay and you would have busted my balls if I did." Kelly said meaning that the period Connor and Felicity got the matching tattoos was a month after Andrew Darden died and Kelly was at his best.

"Why is that?" Oliver asked curiously trying to fit in and Connor sighed and explained.

"A close friend of ours died on the job which made Kelly get addicted on painkillers because he risked his life to save him causing in an injury that surprisingly didn't kill him." Connor explained looking at Oliver and at the end glared at Kelly who sighed.

"Okay, I will never ignore yours and Felicity's or Shay's orders again! Geez! It's like I have parents." Kelly attempted to joke while Oliver was hit with the reality that Tommy didn't have it any better here in Chicago.

"Where did you get all those scars?" Oliver asked suddenly interested.

He knew those scars were self-patched up so he might have been somewhere he couldn't get medical help.

"In Riyadh. A building collapsed on top of me and many civilians from a terrorist attack, we were taken hostages and tortured. Once we were saved from the fourteen we were only four of us survived I was the only adult the rest were kids, orphans. Then I met Ethan Choi and Vicky Glass who were Navy and the ones who saved us. I don't know why the Navy got in the middle but if it wasn't for those two the little girl, Samien, would have died." Connor said with so much sadness and Oliver noticed the haunted look on his ex-best friend's face.

"All those scars are from that one time? How long you were held hostage?" Oliver asked quickly.

"No, too many times I had to help the military in a hostage transaction and get people out of collapsed buildings, to be honest I lost counting. We were held for twelve months they said. It felt like years. After that I took a few weeks break and came to Hong Kong to look for you and I got yet again taken…it must be my luck." Connor said and Oliver felt shame since he was the one that scared him off that time.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oliver said truthfully but Connor past him without acknowledging him and he might or might not shoved him intentionally with his shoulder.

Vicky Glass or else known as Amanda Waller's twin sister, who were separated after being orphaned, told Connor about his abduction in Hong Kong and that's why he told Oliver that.

Kelly glared at Oliver and said with an accusing tone;

"He never spoke about those times and now you forced him to do just that. I hope you are satisfied with your actions and the pain it cause."

The Oliver was left alone in the changing room lost in his thoughts.

Connor walked out of the changing room and broke down started crying hysterically and Kelly hugged him holding him tight.

"You shouldn't have said that you know. You could have just gave him some lame ass excuse…like when you broke my nose with your Anatomy book." Kelly said in a parenting kinda tone as he hugged him.

Connor just sobbed and hugged him back.

That moment Matt Casey walked by and saw them he instantly got worried and walk up to them.

"Where is Queen I need to beat him up for hurting you!" Matt said and Connor sniffed as he laughed at Matt's protectiveness.

"I don't need a knight, Casey!" Connor tried to joke but his tears got in the way.

Just then Ethan saw and heard the whole thing since he was in the changing rooms and texted Vicky and SOS text so they can cheer Connor up.

Vicky Glass was having dinner with her sister when he got the message which caused a sound of disapproval in a form of a sigh from Vicky.

"What's up, sis?" Amanda asked worried as she swallowed her bite of pasta with shrimp and tomato sauce.

"Oliver fucking Queen upset Connor, that's what is up. I mean come on, he has his town to take care of and now he butts in Connor's town, his safe heaven? He is not in town for more than twenty four hours and Connor is already reminded of the bad things that happened to him." Vicky rambled in anger as Amanda sighed in agreement.

Oliver Queen had that effect on people.

"And what does Connor need now?" Amanda asked and Vicky sighed.

"Ethan says we should cheer him up but Felicity is in coma and in the ICU so it's not the right time for tequila shots and bars." Vicky said while she texted the exact same thing asking for ideas from her boyfriend.

"What?! Felicity is in the hospital? What happened?" Amanda exclaimed in shock and worry. She had grown to respect that woman so finding out her life was in danger…well it worried her.

She might have faked her own death to get out of Arrow related business and vendettas but that didn't mean she stopped caring for the people she had met through that.

"She was shot by some asshole…him and her cousin had some vendetta that Ethan can't tell me since he swore secrecy to Felicity. They guy is dead, Lindsay texted me the info, Connor killed him. He deserved that I might add." Vicky explained as she set her phone down on the table.

"Well that sucks. But I have to say Tommy Merlyn…excuse me Connor Rhodes is a brave man and a knight, unlike his dad." Amanda commented and the twin sisters smiled in agreement as they cheered with wine glasses.

Felicity was tired that is what she knew at first. Next thing she knew was that she was in the hospital. She slowly turned and looked at her left side and saw Maggie and April going through her charts and being really serious and talking in slow voices.

"You know…gossiping about a near death patient is disrespectful." Felicity said in a hoarse voice which scared the girls as they let a scream of surprise from both.

"Welcome back from the dead, bestie!" April said as tears run down her face.

"I still get to be one of the aunts to the baby right?" Felicity asked in a joking tone as Maggie gave her a water bottle.

"How? How did you know?" April asked in surprise as she touched her belly.

Felicity just smiled knowingly and April hugged her.

"Where is Connor?" Felicity asked as she saw Kelly and the rest of the Fire Department 51 walked inside cheering for their girl.

"He wanted a little time." Kelly said and Felicity instantly knew that Oliver is to blame for Connor's time out.

She sighed as she got shocked when suddenly two small kids run inside the room one known as Tate Jerkin's son, Eric Jerkin.

"Hey, buddy!" Felicity said happily she as Eric jump on her bed and she laughed at his tiny hands hugging her.

She caught a glimpse of Oliver staring at her in confusion and shock.

"Will you be okay now? Can we go to your house and play with our Nidento?" Eric asked in a childish voice which cause all the people to laugh and Felicity to hug him.

"Of course did Tate bring mine?" She asked smiling as Tate gave her bag.

She and Tate had made an agreement that if anything happened to her or him during in MIT that they would each of them have a bag of clothes in case they need them. And now Tate raised the bag and Felicity smiled.

"Thank you, Tate!" Felicity said and she smiled.

"Well I owe you one." Tate said cheekily as he looked at April and Felicity smirked.

Unknown to all of them except of Felicity Oliver stood there watched how all of them acted around Felicity how it was shown that they knew each other years.

How this Tate got a bag of close that belonged to Felicity and how this kid jumped on her bed and hugged her.

"Vicky!" A voice exclaimed as Oliver was shoved, yet again, aside and an African American girl rushed to Felicity.

"Well, Felicity Smoak you officially have nine lives to live! Where you a cat in a previous life?" Vicky Glass asked in a joking manner.

Oliver gasped at the sight of Amanda Waller in a pink coat and light blue heels.

"Yes, I was a Mai." Felicity said laughing and hugged Vicky.

"Well you must have made a hell of manicure then just like Chloe King." Vicky said laughing as she hugged her friend.

"Chloe King?" Matt Casey asked confused.

"Yes, Nine Lives Of Chloe King a series of books." Both Vicky and Felicity exclaimed in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh! Of course! How didn't I know that?" Matt said with sarcasm and everyone laughed.

"Well, Smoak you are back on your feet and making jokes that is a good sign." Chief Boden said in a satisfied smile and Felicity let a few tears run.

"I saw them, Chief." Felicity said finally breaking down and hugging Eric closer to her and Chief Boden hugged them both.

Everyone knew who she meant, her dead twin babies, Artemis and Achilles. She wanted to name them after her grandparents.

Oliver felt out of place. He was out of place.

He didn't belong here.

Then he saw him, Connor walking with flowers. He didn't look at Oliver and walked straight in Felicity's room.

And Oliver saw him kneel before the bed and taking out a ring box.

"Felicity Megan Smoak will you be my wife or should I say my Sally to my Harry…only four years earlier?" Connor said with chuckling tone and Felicity froze gaping and crying.

"YES!" She exclaimed and Connor put the ring and kissed her passionately.

Those few moments Oliver's world shuttered to the ground. He lost Felicity to Tommy someone he never imagined.

His mind drifted back to the time when Oliver introduced them or should I say re-connected them.

"Isn't it sweet?" Mrs. Goodwin asked him happily and Oliver stare at her emotionless.

"They are seven years friends and now engaged…oh! Young love!"Mrs. Goodwin said happily as she walked to the newly engaged as Oliver turned and left from the hospital. Just as he stepped out of the perimeter his eyes teared.

Connor Rhodes was the happiest man, he had his best friend, his fiancé, his girl! He finally got the girl!

Joey's mention of the whole future wife made him realize what was in front of him all this time. The only solid thing, person that was there for him when everyone left him or betrayed him, Felicity Megan Smoak was that solid person.

The girl he loved all this time. A love that was deeper then what he felt for Laurel or any other fling he had.

Felicity was in his arms as she kissed him again.

"My fiancé!" Felicity giggled as she repeated the word again trying to wrap her head around it.

"My fiancé!" Connor said giggling back as they held each other.

 _ **What do you think of this chapter? What do you think it will happen next? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Also check out my other stories in this site and leave a kind review!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I'm very thankful for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Raquel489: Thank you for reading the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one.**_

 _ **Thank you for the 4 favorites and the 5 followers!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Secret Lives**_

 _ **Chapter 03: Nuclear Questions And Rushed Decisions**_

It has been three hours since the engagement and everything has gone from bliss to hell.

Oliver walked slowly to Felicity's room and she sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked hesitantly and Felicity sighed as she showed him her battle scars.

"I guess now I have four battle scars!" Felicity said enthusiastically and Oliver laughed.

"Yep! But other than that are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" Oliver asked her seriously now.

"Yes, I hurt everywhere but I will be fine. So tell me how are you taking all this?" Felicity said sighing and tried to do mockingly a psychologist move and cross her legs but she winced in pain and Oliver smiled and then sighed.

"I..i…I don't know really! It's too much and I feel…I feel as if you and Tommy…I mean Connor lied to me." Oliver said to her with a calmly and confused voice but as Felicity looked at his eyes and knew…she knew he was keeping it together by a thread and if that thread was cut it would be nuclear.

"Oliver, listen to me and put it deep into your head. I agreed to join the team to help people and I did but I didn't sign up my whole life to you. I don't owe you explanation about my life and Connor didn't want anything to do with you or Laurel it was my fault that he kept contact with all of you. It was my idea to tell you the truth…he hasn't forgiven you or Laurel and I don't think he ever will." Felicity told him truthfully and Oliver watched her carefully.

"You think I am mad at that?" Oliver asked her smiling.

He was a little mad about it but mostly he was jealous that Connor took _his girl_ away from him and he was jealous! SO JEALOUS!

"No, I know that you know that some secrets are forgiven but I know for fact that you are not only mad about that…there is something else and as you might have heard I'm really good at psychology so spill it out, _boy_! She said smiling and then Oliver smiled and then he walked back to the bathroom of the room and especially to the mirror and then punched it.

Felicity rose her eyebrows and watched his bleeding hands.

"Now you ready to talk?" Felicity asked and Oliver turned and stare at her for a good minute then marched up to her and then kissed her passionately and Felicity was caught off guard.

Outside of the room April was about to check a patient near Felicity's room and saw them kissing.

"What in the name of God?" She murmured lost and confused at the scene but then she saw Felicity slapping him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, OLIVER!" Felicity yelled at him with tears.

"I just did." Oliver said emotionless and with a scary look over his eyes as he walked out of the room with tears.

"April!" Felicity's pained voice made the girl rush to her and hug her.

"He…he changed." Felicity sobbed into her embrace.

"Maggie can you check the patient at room 34?" She asked Maggie from the desks.

"Sure thing, what happened?" Maggie asked but then understood by Felicity's crying eyes.

"Do what you got to do." Maggie told her friends and then went to room 34.

"He...he kissed me. I did know he had a crush on me but I thought the spell would break if he saw me with Connor and especially getting married! I mean at first he might have thought I had a crush on him which I did back before I knew I had a chance with Connor but it was 12% crush and 88% admiration for what he is doing." Felicity said sniffing with tears still running down her cheeks.

"I know, girl. Maybe he wanted to kiss you in order for his crush to leave him too…you know how those things work." April said to Felicity reassuringly.

"Should I tell Connor?" Felicity asked as she saw Connor passing by too busy yelling at his phone in Arabic to look at the room where Felicity was.

"No…don't…or do…to be honest If I were you I would tell Tate but Tate has no past like Connor. But then again honesty is the key to a healthy wedding." April said slightly unsure of herself and the advice she gave to her friend.

"Okay I'll tell him." Felicity said sure of herself and the choice she made. She watched April go and her mind went back to years without Oliver..just her and Connor and school.

 _ **Flashback to the years in MIT…her first year there:**_

 _ **A young Felicity with brown hair and one light blue highlight in her hair she walked happily around campus.**_

" _ **Hey! Smoak!" Her friend Mira yelled from the top of the stairs and she looked at her friend. Mira Summers had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.**_

" _ **Hey, Summers! What's up?" Young Felicity asked happily as she run up to her, she run the stairs two by two.**_

" _ **So my cousin throws a rave and he invited US as one of the VIP also you can be the DJ!" Mira said as they walked up to their class.**_

" _ **I love your cousin!" Felicity said happily as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.**_

 _ **She was oblivious to the horrors she would see and live through.**_

 _ **Time Skip: To The Party.**_

 _ **Felicity was dressed in short shorts that were in the American Flag painted and she wore a vibrant Neon pink bra and a see through white tank top.**_

 _ **Felicity mixed and danced to the music as she had her face painted with neon make up.**_

" _ **FEE! Those tracks are sick! I wanted to introduce you to my friend Alex Killer and he is a DJ like you! He is interesting collabing. Now speak!" Vincent Summers said loudly and smiled as Felicity shook hands with Alex. She shivered as she faked a smile. She knew something was wrong with him his eyes glowed the wrong way and now he was shaking her hand.**_

" _ **Let's go somewhere quiet to talk?" Alex asked her and Felicity shook her head negatively.**_

" _ **No, I need to finish the gig…maybe later." Felicity said with a smile and he nodded and she watched him leave. She let a sigh and then did her job.**_

 _ **After a while something was heard…GUNSHOTS!**_

" _ **UMPD! GET DOWN!" A voice was heard and Felicity hid behind her DJ desk. Suddenly Alex was suddenly near her and grabbed her hand and started running.**_

" _ **Come on!" Alex yelled as they run through the alley instead of getting out of the alley though he pinned her to the wall.**_

" _ **WHAT? HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Felicity yelled at Alex as he laughed at her.**_

" _ **You should have said yes when I asked you, girlie!" He mocked her and Felicity instantly knew what was coming and she screamed bloody murderer but no one heard her.**_

 _ **He kissed, hit, touched and invaded her in more ways than one. Felicity Smoak was no virgin anymore…**_

 _ **Alex left her there bleeding in the cold and UMPD found her. She had almost lost her senses from the blood loss. She woke up in the hospital with April Saxton, a nurse in training, reading Felicity the Nine Lives Of Chloe King.**_

" _ **Hey!" April smiled at Felicity who looked at April and broke down crying realizing that she was in a hospital and that the rape was not some twisted dream, a nightmare, but a reality.**_

" _ **Hey! SHH! You are safe!" April smoothed the girl's back as she hugged her tight.**_

" _ **I…I..I…" Felicity attempted to speak but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth or in the right order in her brain.**_

" _ **How long you've been here? Well you have been here for about a month… We had to sedate you because you used to get night terrors and scream the first night then you went into a seizure due concussion and we found out that the blood loss was not as innocent as it sounded because you had less white cells than normal so after the surgery you were put into a coma. Also you have a broken hand. A! And you are pregnant." April said quickly avoiding eye contact with the girl since she didn't know how to say the news to her. Felicity stared at her and then took the mirror that April gave her and screamed at the face before her.**_

 _ **The girl had scratches all over her face and a half shaved head.**_

" _ **Your friend, Mari and her cousin brought you a wig if you want it." April said sympathetically to the girl and gave her bag.**_

" _ **Thank you." Felicity whispered and April smiled as she let the book near the girl feeling that she needed it more than her.**_

 _ **Felicity looked at the book and took it in her hands and opened it and looked inside it;**_

" _ **I hope this makes you forget the horror you went through. You seem as a nice girl and I think you would like this book. Get well soon.**_

 _ **-April Saxton, the nurse that patched you up."**_

 _ **Felicity smiled and then started crying again as she touched her bag and then her swollen belly.**_

 _ **Felicity didn't speak to any one but April and read the book the first week in. The doctors wanted to keep her in because they were worried about the babies and her mental state including the injury in her head.**_

 _ **A night eight months in the pregnancy Felicity was talking with Mira and April while sitting in the couch. Mira was bringing her homework and gossips from MIT. When suddenly Felicity felt her belly hurt…she had grown to love the idea of having babies and she knew that Mira and her cousin would do everything to help her. Mira's cousin was a babysitter already so he had volunteered to help when the girls' would be at classes.**_

" _ **AGH! They are coming!" Felicity yelled in pain as doctors run to help her.**_

 _ **She went into labor but complication rose and Felicity flat lined then they had to do a C section in order to get the babies. But the girl had the umbilical cord all around her neck and she had died from oxygen deprivation while the baby boy was already dead since the girl had kicked him in the heart in Felicity's belly stopping the heart.**_

 _ **When Felicity woke up she expected to see her kids but the news weren't so good…Felicity then lost all hope and color in her eyes.**_

 _ **She stopped talking all together and she was a shell of herself. Her mum, Mira, Mira's cousin and April tried to bring her back but she shut them out. She started doing drugs and hanging out with the bad crowd then she met Cooper.**_

 _ **Until he died too and she became the Felicity we know now. Well almost. After all this death she graduated from MIT and with April's and Mira's help she got off drugs in three months rehab and after that April helped her get in Med School since in order for Felicity not to think of drugs she would steal April's brother's Med books and then work at the local bookstore/cafe where she read the rest series of the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**_

 _ **Around the end of the summer she had fallen in love with Medicine and asked April if she could move with her to Chicago where her dad was as a fresh start.**_

 _ **After that she met Connor and reconnected with her cousin and met the House 51.**_

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

Felicity woke up at the sound of shouts outside her room and saw Oliver and Connor fighting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, OLIVER! HER TOO? LAUREL FIRST AND THEN MY FIANCE?" Connor yelled at Oliver and then Felicity couldn't hear what they were talking about but Oliver seemed apologetic and then Connor laughed humorlessly and then became serious again.

Oliver was out of Felicity's room right after the nurse left the room and saw Felicity sleep. He felt guilty for kissing Felicity but it made him understand that he still loved her but preferred her to be his friend than losing her completely. So thinking how Connor and Felicity told him the truth because they wanted honesty he decided to tell Connor about the kiss so he texted Connor to meet him when he had a few seconds to spear.

"I'm sorry man I needed to get it out of my system." Oliver said apologetic in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked confused at Oliver and then Oliver sighed.

"I kissed her…I kissed Felicity. But before you explode and with every right I need to get it out of my system and I realized I don't want to lose her or you as my friends so I'm not going to act on my feelings. I need more friends than enemies." Oliver said quickly and then Connor took some deep breaths and then said;

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, OLIVER! HER TOO? LAUREL FIRST AND THEN MY FIANCE?" Connor yelled at Oliver seemed apologetic.

"I love her but I learnt from the kiss that she loves you and I want to have you both in my life as my friends so I'm stepping back." Oliver told Connor and stare at him right in the eyes.

Connor knew his ex best friend was telling the truth and he then thought a joke about polygamy and said to Oliver without be able to keep it.

"So it's a like a thing…you know I marry Felicity and you come along like a package deal?" Connor said with a humorless laugh.

"You know like polygamy…" Connor tried to joke and Oliver gave him a tight smile.

"So, will you forgive me?" Oliver whispered to Connor and he nodded.

"Time will tell." Connor whispered as he walked away from Oliver since Ethan texted him that he was needed in the ER.

Oliver looked Felicity and they had a small staring contest and then she turned her back at him and she fall asleep.

Connor was boiling with anger and then he went to the ER and saw a girl that was stabbed and he had to go into emergency surgery. After four hours later he visited Felicity.

"Hey! What's up?" Felicity asked confused at the sight of Connor being angry and tight smile on his lips.

"So…Oliver kissed you." Connor stated and Felicity suddenly had a flashback of when he saw Oliver with Laurel from the window.

 **Flashback:**

 **Angry Tommy walked inside his house and watched the contact of Felicity Smoak on his phone but then decides against it and threw the phone on the bed.**

 **Next movement was to log online and then call from the landline the people that offered him the four year residence in Riyadh and agreed to go.**

 **They told him that he had to be in Riyadh in four weeks so he started packing to forget his anger. By the time the clock showed eleven at night he decided to have a drink and look through old photos of him and Felicity.**

 **He smiled as he caressed the picture of them and the rest of the House 51. They worked part time with them as an exercise for their future profession.**

 **He missed Felicity and yet he was guilty for stop talking to her and now he was hesitant to call her.**

 **Then he did something spontaneous. He called her. He called Felicity!**

" **Hello? Who is this?" Felicity's voice made him smile and feel as if everything was okay in the world.**

" **I'm going to Riyadh in four weeks, Felicity. I can't take it watching them anymore! I can't keep pretending to be the same boy as I was!" Connor said as tears ran down his cheeks.**

" **Connor! Oh! God! Congrats! I mean I'm sorry!" Felicity said confused without knowing if she should be happy or angry.**

" **Come over to my place I have ice cream and believe it or not baklava that you love!" Felicity said excited trying to make him at least smile.**

" **You! Felicity Smoak have a deal! By the way will you come and visit me in Riyadh?" Connor asked on the phone while he walked to his window and smiled at his reflection…his ears were red.**

" **Well if you come to help me in Greece this summer than yes." Felicity said challenging him to say no.**

" **Felicity I'll try my best. Come on let's be realistic! I'm not as naïve or irresponsible as I play to be for the eyes of the public or Oliver. I don't know what I will find…I don't know if I..." Connor started explaining to Felicity what will probably expect him in Riyadh nowadays.**

" **If you get attacked by terrorists because you are a Merlyn?" Felicity filled in for him since he was too afraid to do so himself.**

" **Um…yep so…ice cream and baklava?" Connor said smiling and Felicity's laugh gave him the answer that he needed.**

 **He took his jacket and made a bag to stay at hers overnight since he would get drunk with her and didn't want to be drunk by himself and do something he would regret on his sober state.**

 **He knocked on her door twenty minutes later and he saw Felicity smiling.**

" **I missed you!" Felicity said in happiness as she launched onto him knocking Connor's things off his hands as he hugged her back breathing her scent. Felicity legs wrapped around Connor's waist and they kept hugging in the hallway of her building.**

 **Felicity breathed his scent feeling as if the void she felt all those years was finally closed…she knew that he wouldn't stay the life of Tommy Merlyn awaits him the next day but for now she can pretend they are back in Chicago in their apartment eating ice cream and baklava from her grandma.**

 **Felicity's grandma was a Professor in European History after WW2 and a combat nurse during and she had helped evacuate Peloponnesus before the Nazis bombed the place to hell and she had tried to save a little kid around the age of seventeen but failed and since it was her first time losing a patient she went herself to the family to tell them the news. She waited to be yelled and accused but instead the mother of the ten…now nine kids…took her by the hand and gave her a very old recipe book and told her if she could protect it for her.**

 **Felicity's grandma kept the book all throughout WW2 and memorized the content and before she let her last breath she requested from Felicity to visit Greece and return it to the family. Felicity and Connor fulfilled the request the following summer when they visited Giannitsa, Pella in Center Macedonia, Greece and met with the daughter of the woman and granddaughters that gave her grandma the book and a new friendship was build between the granddaughters and Felicity with Connor learnt from the eldest granddaughter Galena how to make baklava. Felicity welcomed Galena the next year in US as she started studying Psychology in Chicago. Galena persuaded them into joining her every summer to help the Red Cross and The Doctors Without Boarders with the immigrants in the Greek islands and Italy.**

 **Connor felt at peace there…no one knew who Tommy Merlyn or Oliver Queen are. It was like he stepped into a parallel dimension where his name and money meant nothing for those people. He loved that feeling!**

" **Come inside!" Felicity told him as she helped him with his bag once they were done hugging.**

 **The next three hours past with Felicity and Connor eating and drinking as Connor walked back and forth in her living room ranting about Oliver and Laurel then about his dad and his fears about Riyadh.**

 **Then Felicity talked about how she heard from Dawson's brother that Killer was back in Chicago and how she wished Artemis and Achilles were alive so she could held them and raise them.**

 **They end up sleeping in each other's arms.**

 **End Of Flashback:**

"He did and I pushed him away. I tried to help him process all this and he suddenly marched up to me and kissed me!" Felicity said in an angry tone as tears picked up in her eyes as she studied Connor's reaction to her words…which was none. Plain stony poker face.

Fucking Poker Face!

"You have to believe me, Connor!" Felicity plead him as she took a hold of his hand but Connor moved it away from her.

"I have patients to take care of. Halstead says you can leave tomorrow." Connor said in a totally professional voice as he walked out of the room.

"CONNOR!" Felicity yelled after him but got no answer.

Felicity cried but suddenly she stopped. She looked at the room and then her IV and sniffed.

"I'm done!" She said to no one as she pulled the IV out and then got dressed in her clothes that Tate brought.

She walked quickly out of Chicago Med and called a cab.

"Hello, take me to Austin Street 234, please." Felicity said as she smiled at them cab driver.

 _ **(A/N: The address is made up don't search it.)**_

After a few minutes of road Felicity stood outside a café where Galena worked.

"Hello, I'm looking for Galena Mpozinekis?" Felicity said smiling and the woman in the cashier pointed the girl with the pink hair mopping the floor.

"Galena?" She asked shocked and happy at Galena's pink hair.

"Felicity?" Galena asked dumbfounded as she looked at her old friend.

"Yes that is me." Felicity said with a wide smile and next thing Galena rushed to her arms as Felicity winced in pain and Galena apologized.

"You are hurt." Galena stated as they sat on the second floor of the café and they held hot coco in their hands.

"Yes shot by Alex Killer three times but I'll live." Felicity said and Galena covered her gaping mouth and hugged Felicity again.

"So why are you here? I have to listen from you a year or so and now…" Galena said with a mixed accent of British and American…thanks to her teachers who taught her English.

"I'm engaged to Connor now but something happened and I need some time to myself and I thought of you…I need some time away from my reality." Felicity explained as simple as she could to Galena without adding the Arrow or Connor's real name.

"Of course but what do you have in mind?" Galena asked studying her friend's eyes clearly tired and red from crying.

"I need to go to Greece…to Giannitsa to be exact to your family…I think being with them would help me." Felicity said in a hesitant manner and Galena smiled.

"I have something better for you! My friend's dad, you know Polly's dad, who works at the University of Central City heard that there is an open position in the University of Lesvos and they need a Psychology professor now you might not have a PhD but you are a doctor and you excelled in Psychology and your résumé is impressive they will take you but you'll need to speak fluently Greek…which you have it covered. It's perfect for you!" Galena said excited as she showed in her phone the sites she had saved and meant to sent her once her shift was done.

Felicity study everything for a solid twenty minutes before turning to Galena smiling.

"You are right. How did you come across this? I thought you study here in Chicago." Felicity said confused and Galena smiled.

"I finished Psychology a year ago and I though why not study History since it's my favorite thing so I went to Central City and enrolled me in the University Of Central City now I'm filling in for Samantha who got into a car crush two days ago I'm here to move the last things from my old apartment to my new one. I was meaning to hit you up once I was settled in." Galena said smiling and Felicity hugged her friend.

"Thank you!" Felicity exclaimed with happiness. In the back of her head she knew this was a rushed decision.

"I'll need you computer to mail them my resume." Felicity said and Galena gave her laptop back she had brought with her in case her phone got stuck and she couldn't show whatever she want to show to Felicity.

"Good luck! I have to get back." Galena said as the woman from the cashier came up to the second floor to tell her that her break was done.

Felicity searched everything she needed, sent the e-mail and then waited for two hours before she got answer.

She was accepted!

She smiled with glee as she reserved tickets for Lesvos and she checked her bag to see if her clothes will last her. They didn't.

So she bid her goodbye to Galena and got on a train to Starling City where in her apartment she packed her things and in five hours after that she was seated in the airplane and feet off the ground.

She thought of Connor then and Oliver and if they had put a police search party for her.

She was right they had and they were freaking out! But no one not police not anyone could ever find her. She had manage to erase her steps from any server.

Connor and Oliver will get to see her after a long time.

 **Two years Later:**

Felicity stepped out of the train station and stared the Starling City's train station. She had heard from the news about the Metahuman crisis and she wondered what the Arrow is doing so she decided to pay them a visit. Galena had also called her inviting her to Central City to meet her new boyfriend. So she was killing two birds with one stone.

Of course she knew that showing up like that was a douche move but she did what Oliver did to her and Diggs when he disappeared back on Lian Yu and then they met Barry Allen.

She had checked in via text with Kelly about Connor's mental health and he told her that he was a mopping mess the first year but now he was angry at her. She told Kelly to expect her in a week and not tell anyone. She owed them an apology and an explanation.

With those thoughts and cold hands from the nervousness she walked down to the Foundry and opened the door and saw Oliver on the salmon ladder, Sara and Laurel in a heated conversation by her computers and Roy with Diggs talking about fighting techniques.

"Hey!" Felicity said in a loud sigh and Oliver looked at her in shock and then he fell off the ladder which caused Felicity to let a small laugh before having the air knocked out of her by Roy's hug.

"You are back!" Oliver exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I needed time." Felicity said smiling with guilt.

"You…you know…left…him." Oliver tried to make her understand that he was talking about Connor.

Oliver had promised Connor not tell a soul of his Chicago experience and he hadn't. The team didn't pressured him but Kelly had called him telling her that she was alive and well just with a friend trying to make figure out things because she had a fight with Connor. Oliver understood that…Connor hadn't called him ever since.

Oliver hugged her and whispered in her ear to call Connor right now then made an excuse to the rest of the team as they walked up to the bar where Oliver said;

"Call him now or else I'll call Barry to super speed you to Chicago!" Oliver said sternly and gave Felicity his phone and then folded his arms as he tapped his right foot on the floor.

Felicity called Connor's number and waited.

"Hello?" Connor's tired and stressed voice made Felicity tear up as Oliver smiled sympathetically and nodded encouragingly.

"I'm…" Felicity tried to speak but couldn't decide what to say to him.

"Felicity?!" Connor's shocked voice made her broke down and let a sob be heard along with the yes word. Oliver hugged her in order to prevent her from kneeling on the dirty floor.

"What are you doing with Oliver? I thought that whenever you decided to come back that you would come to see _me,_ you know your _fiancé_?" Connor asked in a hurt voice and Felicity let a loud breath and said;

"I thought you hated me so I thought to start with the easier part…Oliver then see what Galena wanted me and then come to you…I…I…needed to make sure that…I don't know what I wanted to make sure but I know that I was afraid of what you would say or do." Felicity said as Oliver nodded to her and held thumbs up and Felicity smiled at him.

Oliver might have been angry at Felicity for what she did she was one of his best friends so he gave her space.

"I can't deal with you now, Felicity! I thought…I thought that you will never leave me but you are like everyone else! Always leaving always betraying me!" Connor yelled to her angrily and Felicity clutch her fists.

"Connor you left me first! I apologized and I told you it meant nothing! You left me! I'm tired of people thinking I'm an island that will always be there and thus taking me for granted! You left me so I left you too! I came here to mend things…you know I've spend two years trying to figure out what if I had stood up and chase after you…what would have happened but I remembered my parents. We remind me of my parents and instead of having you walking out on me while I held our child I walked out on you now that we have no child to torture to save his or her poor soul from shattering unlike what my dad did to me!" Felicity yelled at Connor and Oliver held his breath because for the first time in two years he realized what that kiss cost Felicity and Connor, their marriage.

"I…I'm so sorry…I never thought of it like that." Connor exclaimed in regret.

"I figured that much! This matter needs to be sold face to face, Connor. I will come by Chicago in a week then we can talk and sort everything out." Felicity said with a cold voice and hang up on him and thrust the phone on Oliver's chest.

"Happy now?" She glared at him and he nodded.

"Yes, he deserves better and you are that better!" Oliver told her and Felicity nodded.

"I can't understand how I'm better?" Felicity asked and she raised her eyebrows and Oliver smiled.

"You are that island…but sometimes the island gets closed off by water but still it's always there. You are his island…some islands held salvation others held danger and they change you. You are his salvation island but right now you are closed off with water and storms. But he has to be patient and so are you till the weather clears off and you can be like you were before." Oliver spoke wisely and she laughed at the irony.

"I was in island…I was in Lesvos in Greece teaching Psychology in the University of Lesvos." Felicity said in a joking manner and Oliver nodded with approval.

"So you know Greek?" Oliver asked as they walked back into the Foundry and Felicity said yes in Greek and he laughed as he opened the door for her.

Unknowingly to them the team watched from the cameras but they couldn't hear what it was said but from their body language it was emotional and it has something to with the phone call. And now they were badly acting that they know nothing.

"So…how are things?" Felicity asked with a smile and then the catching up phase started.

After a few hours of catching up with the Team and Felicity telling them that she visited a friend abroad and then had to stay because she was offered a job filling in for an IT specialist there and that took her two years and she apologized for not telling them but she thought that would distract them from their sole purpose which was to save the city and that Oliver knew that she was safe and alright.

Bunch of lies of course.

Felicity accompanied by the team went to Central City the following day and as Barry showed them around STAR Labs Felicity had a nice surprise!

"GALENA?"

"FELICITY?"

The two friends run and wrap each other in their arms as Galena started crying being reminded of Shay's death.

"Shay…Shay is dead…Saveride was calling you but he got no answer!" Galena sobbed and Felicity slumped on a chair she found near and stared the distance in shock.

"Shay is dead. Who did this?!" Felicity asked shocked and with anger in her that freaked the vigilante teams.

"They said it was the arsonist that caused Peter's, your dad's and Darden's deaths and Kelly's injury." Galena said as tears run down her eyes and Felicity looked at her phone.

"I'm a terrible friend, Galena…if I was there…I could have…" Felicity said with guilt.

"No you wouldn't! He had in-tell on all of us even me! He tried to kill me but the previous day I was here in Central City and I was hit by the Dark Matter and I became a Metahuman…I can bent fire and I found out that day…a year ago." Galena told her friend as she kneeled before her and holding her hand.

"So Kelly doesn't blame me?" Felicity asked with fear at Galena who shook her head no.

"What is going on here, Ollie?" Laurel asked confused as Sara was too busy trying to figure out what is going on in a personal level.

"It's a long complicated story…I know a glimpse of it but Felicity's dad was a firefighter in Chicago and when she moved in Chicago after graduating her dad's co-worker Chief Boden had hired her cousin Kelly Saveride so she reconnected with all of them and then Darden a common friend of theirs died in a fire made by the same person that killed her dad and her cousin risked his life to save him but failed." Oliver explained just like Connor had the second time he had asked.

"Oh!" Laurel said still confused.

"So, how does she knows my girlfriend?" Barry asked Oliver confused.

"I don't know…what am i? Google?" Oliver asked him and glared at him.

"How do you guys know each other?" Sara asked bluntly and the girls looked at her and sighed.

"Our grandmothers were friends and that's how we met." Galena said smiling and Felicity scoffed and commented in Greek;

"If only that was half the truth"

The group of people who didn't understand the language raised their eyebrows at Felicity.

"Felicity I think you and you know who should tell them the truth." Oliver said in stern tone and a pointy look at Felicity as he folded his arms to his test.

"Let me patch things up with him first, Oliver." Felicity said seriously and with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Oliver sighed in displeasure. He had a feeling things would get complicated soon and Laurel would get hurt learning about Tommy.

He didn't want that. He might have been over Laurel but still cared for her mental health.

 _ **So? What do you think it will happen next? Tell me in your reviews! Don't make hateful reviews!**_

 _ **Also check out my other stories on here!**_

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom Girl 17_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Secret Lives**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Talks**_

 _ **(A/N: Hello! I have to admit that I messed up Connor's timeline when he went to Riyadh and to Hong Kong in chapter 2 and 3. To clear things, Connor went for a year in Riyadh (just like it says in the Wiki for Connor Rhodes) when Oliver was missing and got kidnapped and when he was saved by Vicky Glass and Ethan Choi he went to Hong Kong to search for Oliver and he was kidnapped again. After being kidnapped twice he thought it would be better to stay away for awhile and gone again in Riyadh when he saw Laurel and Oliver together for four years this time, still being afraid and all.)**_

 _ **Also along with this chapter I would recommend listening to those songs:**_

 _ **Sabrina Carpenter- On purpose**_

 _ **Gabrielle Aplin – Ghosts**_

 _ **Twenty One Pilots-Polarize**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Felicity and Galena spent time talking in hushed voice after Oliver's comment.

"I still don't get it! How do they know each other? Galena is from Greece and she went to college in Chicago!" Cisco said confused as they watched the girls from the computer desk.

Oliver was just watching with folded hands to his chest. Not talking.

"Oliver? Do you know anything?" Laurel asked confused and he sighed.

"I do but I promised her and somebody else not to say anything until they patch things up with each other first. Also it's Galena's and Felicity's story to tell." Oliver said with a guilty face.

"I think it's not fair! We trusted Felicity with our secret why can't she?" Laurel asked stubbornly and Oliver sighed.

"I trusted Galena too." Barry said as he walked up to the girls.

"Okay, might sharing how do you two know each other?" Barry asked with folded hands on his chest just like Oliver.

"I already said that our grandmothers were friends." Felicity said with red puffy eyes.

"But she is from Greece!" Barry exclaimed in confusion as he pointed Galena who seemed to be expecting this reaction.

"Felicity's grandma was a combat nurse during the WW2 and she helped my grandma's family get out of the town they lived in before the Nazis bombed the place...during that time my grandma lost her first brother she had since they were 10 kids and her grandma was the woman who tried to save him, the kid had a whole bomb dropped on him. My great grandma instead of shouting at her and blaming her she thanked her for saving the rest of them and attempting to save her son while others said he was too far gone. Then she gave Felicity's grandma her cook book to protect it." Galena said with a small fondly smile as Felicity smiled too at the memory of them meeting for the first time.

"Then 61 years later my grandma told me to find one of the kids of Galena's great grandma and return the cook book since she didn't manage to find them after the war ended. So me and a friend of mine set off to Greece to search for them. Turned out Galena's family after the war ended and the Civil War in their country started made most of the kids to leave for Australia and other European countries. Galena's grandma went to Holland, England, Sweden, France and Belgium and returned married with two kids, Galena's mum and aunt, in 1983, forty years being gone from Greece. Anyway, our search led us to Giannitsa, Pella in Central Macedonia, Greece where her grandma and grandpa settled by being teachers after teaching for thirty years as Professors in big Universities just so their kids could be raised in Greece, where Galena's parents met and where her and her sister Helena were born and raised. They were the town's elite so i just asked for their family and we were pointed to their house. When I rang the door Galena's grandma called me Sagiel which was my grandma's name and hugged me tight." Felicity explained and the Team Arrow and Flash smiled at the story.

"What happened next?" Caitlyn and Cisco asked at the same time excited.

"Well, we sat down and talked about what happened, I told her how my grandma and grandpa were also Professors of European History and Psychology in Europe and they kept trying to find them but then my grandma was offered a job in Nevada as a Professor and met my grandpa who was teaching Psychology, they knew each other since they have been working for days so romance bloomed. Anyways, Galena's grandma named Vasiliki told me that her sibling were now dead and that she felt as if she would be soon gone too. We talked for days with all of the family until we took a trip to Athens as Galena and Helena wanted to show us Greece so it was a bonding time for all of us. When we returned Galena's grandma had passed and we stayed for a year to help the family cope. I owed them that much since they helped me cope with my grandma's death. That's how we know each other." Felicity said with a smile and Galena squeezed her shoulder as tears had picked up on both girls' eyes by the memory of the funeral.

"And then Felicity and Connor helped me adjust in Chicago by coming with me to search for apartments since Connor lived already in Chicago and Felicity could be a diplomat and keep me from falling into traps with the Landlords since I was a college student...too naïve." Galena said happily but Oliver looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head but Galena smiled and nodded slightly letting him know about the fact the Connor was a touchy subject.

During their chit chat, Galena questioned Felicity why they, her and Connor, never told her that Connor Rhodes was Tommy Merlyn. Felicity explained quickly the case and Galena understood that it was a matter between Oliver, Felicity and Laurel so she didn't comment on it.

"Connor?" Laurel and Sara asked with a smirk and Felicity smiled as she looked at the ring in her hand.

"My fiancé but we had fall out when I left America so I need to patch things up." Felicity said as she looked at her hands in her lap in shame.

Just thinking that she was engaged to Laurel's not so dead ex-boyfriend was enough to make her stomach tied in knots in the idea that the following question would be the request to meet him.

"Can we meet him?" Diggs asked slightly happy and wounded that the fact she got engaged and he had no idea about it. He didn't even know the guy!

"Um...no...I think it's for the best...in order to keep him safe." Felicity lied through her teeth and Oliver mentally snorted with amusement since Connor had gone his own hell in Riyadh and he didn't even know the half of it.

"Something funny, Ollie?" Laurel asked confused as Oliver was snorting without his knowledge.

"What? Oh! Nothing something got stuck on my throat!" Oliver quickly lied as Felicity looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Can I just say that the way yours and Felicity's family collides throughout history is very lovely!" Caitlyn said with a smile to Galena as they walked to the med bay.

"I know... And don't try to pry details for Connor out of me, Cait!" Galena said with a stern look and Caitlyn nodded in defeat.

'Those people were too easy to read!' Galena thought in amusement as she got a text from Connor.

 _ **Connor's Text:**_

 _ **How is she? And by she I mean Felicity.**_

 _ **Galena's Text:**_

 _ **Guilty and sad for Shay. Look man, don't give her too hard time. TALK do not SHOUT at each other, it's not good. Imagine being you confronted by Laurel...how would you feel? It's similar."**_

 _ **Connor's Text:**_

 _ **No, it's not similar. It's different...mine it's unforgivable Felicity's is fear and rush decision which to be 100% honest didn't bother me that she left but they way we left things...the way that Oliver was the reason for all of this! I have forgiven her...don't tell her that yet. Anyway, Herman and Dawson are helping me with a surprise want an in?**_

 _ **Galena's Text:**_

 _ **Connor Rhodes you are a very forgiven person! Good for you! What surprise? For whom?**_

 _ **Connor's Text:**_

 _ **I want Felicity and I to get married the week she would be here. Because I don't want any Oliver or Laurel to destroy whatever good I achieved here. So, will you be our bridesmaid along with Vicky and Ethan ( I know you can't have three but you three are the best friends we have here in Chicago) so what do you say? Oh! About your boyfriend, Barry...well you can tell him to join but he has to keep his mouth shut!**_

 _ **Galena's Text:**_

 _ **OH MY GODS! YES YES AND AGAIN YES! Alright, call me tonight...i have to go!**_

 _ **Connor's text:**_

😊 _**(Smiley face)**_

Galena smiled happily as she walked up to Barry and kissed him.

"I need you to keep a secret, love!" Galena said with a sexy smile but her eyes were deadly serious and Barry nodded as they walked away from the crowd.

"What is it?" Barry asked worried.

"Okay, here it goes...Connor...you know Felicity's fiancé? He is Tommy Merlyn and he asked me to be their bridesmaid along with Vicky and Ethan. And I want you to be my plus one to the wedding." Galena said quickly in a low voice as she watched Barry's jaw become best friends with the ground and his eyes popping out of his skull.

"WHAT?!" Barry whispered-yelled in disbelief and Galena smiled in a guilty way.

"I...I...I... Does Oliver know?" Barry asked in a whisper and Galena nodded and Barry started going through his hair and pacing back and forth.

"Alright...alright. Is he going to the wedding? Of course not! He loves Felicity it would be too hard to watch her walk the isle to his dead ex-best friend!" Barry started rambling in hushed voice and Galena looked inside the common room of STAR Labs and saw Laurel looking at Barry so she reached for him and shushed him with a passionate kiss.

Laurel then walked up to them with a detective look and asked;

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing...just couple being...you know...coupley!" Barry said in a stressed way.

In Chicago Connor was smiling at his phone just after he stopped talking with Galena and walked inside the ER room whistling.

"You are happy." The nine-year old boy with the broken wrist from skating stated with a smile.

"Yes, because I'm getting married, Nathan." Connor said smiling as he read the medical chart and started wrapping the kid's wrist.

"Good for you, Mister Rhodes." Nathan said smiling too as he read the name tag.

"Okay, pal! Now be careful for a few days than come back to take the cast out of your hand." Connor said as he looked Nathan's medical charts.

"Nice! Then I can play on my volleyball tournament?" Nathan asked confused and Connor looked at him for a moment.

"No, I'm afraid not. Your wrist is hurt and will be for awhile because you don't wear a cast doesn't mean you have to go back on using it like before. The bones and nerves need time to heal." Connor said wisely and Nathan stared at him and Connor looked at Nathan wanting him to understand that his health is a serious matter.

Connor walked out of the room and then he saw his phone and had no calls and sighed in sadness. He hoped that Felicity would call or at least text.

Then suddenly he got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Doctor Rhodes?" Connor asked interested.

"TOMMY MERLYN YOU ARE ALIVE?" An unknown voice yelled in his ear and Connor removed the phone from his ear since it was ringing.

"Um...who is this? Do I know you?" Connor asked confused.

"I'm Barry Allen...Galena's boyfriend and Oliver Queen...actually I have no idea what I and Oliver are right now...NOT in a gay way...NOT that I have a problem with gay or lesbian people!" Barry Allen rambled.

"Um...I...Oh! Dear Lord! You say your secret to one person and the whole Starling City knows I'm not dead...goddamn you Oliver Queen!" Connor exclaimed angrily.

"Umm...I live in Central City actually." Barry tried to ease the tension.

"Bloody fantastic!" Connor exclaimed in annoyance and Barry sighed stressed.

"Why did you fake your death?" Barry asked going straight to the chase.

"I wanted out...you know he is the Arrow, right? Also I saw him with Laurel a girl that I loved and he loved too so I subtracted myself from the equation." Connor said in a sigh.

"Anyway, I called for something else...me and Galena were thinking about the wedding present...what would you like?" Barry asked confused and in deep thoughts.

"Anything, you think it would be useful. Oh! How about a cooking book for Felicity and a pastry book for me since I want to use it for stress...in Riyadh I used pastry as a way to relieve stress...when I could." Connor said excited.

"What's up with the cooking books?" Barry joked and then Connor laughed.

"Just both me and Felicity sucked at cooking till Galena taught us the basic…oh! And how to make baklava! Good times!" Connor said smiling, for the first time he felt as if he had someone to talk to about Greece without having to explain the whole story.

"So, two cook books nothing else?" Barry asked confused.

"I know it sounds too little but I learnt that too many things make people too ungrateful." Connor said wisely and heard Barry chuckled agreeing.

"I have to go Laurel and Oliver are staring at me and they are freaking me out…how could you be friends with them…they are worst than CIA! JEEZ!" Barry said quickly and Connor laughed.

"I know! I have a friend, Agnes, who is a CIA agent and it's creepy! I brought her to my house and I hid any woman's clothes because I was hiding her ex, she is lesbian and the moment she stepped through the door she said "Where is Artemis? I smell her perfume!" and I was thinking "DAMN!" It was really creepy!" Connor said quickly and Barry burst out laughing.

"Okay I know you have to go. Bye Barry! See you at the wedding." Connor said smiling and chuckled as he hangs up the phone.

"Hey! Incoming!" Maggie yelled and Connor saw the gurney being rolled by him.

"Terrorist attack in a hotel, four dead and seven need emergency surgery! We need a trauma surgeon STAT!" Brett said quickly as she rolled by Connor.

"RHODES!" Maggie yelled and Connor tapped her shoulder and she turned to look at him and screamed.

"JESUS!" Maggie exclaimed shocked.

"Not, Jesus, just me!" Connor said with smug as he walked up to the victims completely sobering up.

Connor worked tirelessly just when they brought in a little girl in.

"Samien Larissa Lopez she was one of the victims! Two bullets in her leaver and one close to her heart, she needs emergency surgery!" Maggie said quickly and Connor had a heart attack as he stared gaping at the now sixteen year old girl before him.

The _same girl_ he and fourteen others were kept hostage with and they were tortured! The _same girl_ that she was with him amongst two more kids they were the only survivors!

How the hell did she end up in US soil? Was she adopted?

Her name was not Samien Larissa Lopez her name was Samien Barnour!

"CONNOR!" Maggie voice made him snap out of his shock state and dive back to work.

After a three hours of surgery he passed the remaining night waiting for Samien to come around. She did around 6 am the following morning.

"Connor?" Samien's confused voice mixed with South Arabian accent asked as she registered where she was and who was sitting next to her bed holding her hand, warming it.

She couldn't panic since she was packed with sedatives and she was well aware of it which helped her calm down but also made her panic since her adoptive parents used to sedate her so she can sleep and not bother them with her nightmares and screaming, they also used to tie her to the bed so she won't sleepwalk like she did the first two years she's been living with them.

Ever since she was saved from that horrible place Vicky Glass had taken the girl in and brought her to US soil and taught her English but she wasn't allowed by the Navy to keep her so she searched for a good family for her…well good on paper that is because in real life they were horrible…less than the torture she had been through but she would give anything to be back there and know that there is no way out besides death than being aware that _this life_ was supposedly her free life, away from war.

Connor stirred from his sleeping state and looked at Samien with a sleepy smile and Samien smiled for the first time in five years. Connor saw how older she looked now, almost a woman. He also saw the haunted look, the same look he had when he returned to Chicago after his first trip.

"Is everything alright with you? Besides being shot." Connor asked in concern as he held tight her hand.

Samien was torn between confessing everything…how she was abused at the foster house or lying her ass off and putting the act she had mastered and smile and nod yes since her voice would give her up.

She chose the second choice but she was too tired to put the mask all the way up to her eyes and they betrayed her as she started sobbing violently and picked up her hospital gown and turned her back to him and showed him the big whip marks…the fresh ones.

"My foster dad did this…he was one of the terrorist in the hotel. I tried to stop him but he shot me. My foster mother poses as one of the victims! You have to found her and stop her or else she will blow up the hospital! I heard them talking about it at night…they think I can't understand English but Miss Glass taught me before leaving me with them and I taught the rest to myself." Samien said crying and Connor studied the marks in shock as he covered his mouth with his hand and rage filled his veins.

"THOSE….AGH! Why you didn't tell anyone?" Connor asked her as he hugged her tight and Samien cried holding him tight.

"Go find her, please! Her name is Charlotte Larissa Lopez!" Samien pleaded him as she pushed him away from her and held firmly his arm and stare into his eyes allowing her eyes to show the panic she's been slowly feeling again.

"Okay! Stay here!" Connor said as he rushed out of the room to Maggie.

"HEY! Maggie! Call CPD and CFD there is a terrorist in here by the name Charlotte Lopez she poses as a victim!" Connor said quickly to Maggie but he didn't get an answer as he followed Maggie's panicked eyes and saw Samien being held at gun point but Charlotte Lopez.

Samien wasn't crying she stared emotionless to Connor's eyes and chills went through him. The same look he saw in his dad before he tried to kill him and then on Oliver when he find out he was the Hood.

The look of a murder, a killer.

Oh! God!

Before he could register what happened next Samien elbowed Charlotte in the gut and as she grabbed Charlotte's wrist and flipped her to the ground and dislocated her arm with a swift move. Charlotte shirked in pain but stood up again.

"YOU BITCH!" Charlotte shirked as she aimed the gun with her good hand and pulled the trigger which shot Samien on the shoulder and the girl hissed in pain but only for second.

Then she did a round kick and her leg hit her in the head ending up falling down and then Samien stepped on the hand with the weapon and took it from Charlotte's grip and aim it to her.

"Give me one reason why shouldn't I kill you right here, right now! WHY!? You strapped me in a bed and pumped me drugs so I won't disturb you from your peaceful sleep and whenever I disobeyed I would get whipped! I felt more at home being held hostage than in your house!" Samien yelled with tears to Charlotte as she kept aiming the woman's head. Blood and tears stained her hospital gown from both the bullet wound and the stitches.

Charlotte didn't reply back only stared at Samien with an emotionless face and then she started laughing. Samien let a sound between growl and a sob as she pulled the trigger and the same time turned away so she won't see what she had done.

Seconds before she pulled the trigger Connor realized what Samien was about to do and run to her but he was too late as Samien had blood on her face, Charlotte's blood. And she turned around and looked the whole Chicago Medical shocked and horrified faces and mainly Connor's shocked face.

She stood there crying as she held the gun in her trembling hands.

"And I have become death." She said crying as she raised the gun and ready to shoot herself before everyone while everyone yelled no in union.

Connor was close enough this time get a hold of her weapon holding hand and quickly take it from her disarming it just like Ethan had taught him.

"NO!" Connor growled to Samien who collapse on the ground as she cried hugging her knees and letting Charlotte's blood soak her feet and hospital gown as she cried loudly rocking herself back and forth.

"Samien, look at me!" Connor said softly after watching her for awhile.

Samien didn't speak she just cried then she stood up and looked everyone and said;

"Call the police, I will confess everything. I'll be in my room." Samien said emotionless as she walked away in shame.

Connor was shocked by how quickly Samien turned from a crying, hurt girl to a shell of girl.

Connor walked quickly behind her and then saw her starring her bloody gown and herself in the mirror.

"How did you learn to kick ass?" Connor tried to joke as he handed Samien a new gown but made Samien look down in shame.

"Back when we were held hostage. There was this guard who was a double agent and the one that notified Vicky and he taught me everything I know…that was the reason that seemed that I was the only one being taken regularly for torture. It was the only way I would be able to help us out of there…after he notified Vicky I killed the leader and helped Vicky get to where we've been kept hostage since the guard helped me escape. Then I was found by another, loyal, guard and he beat me almost to death. Then Vicky widen my horizons in combat training the rest I learnt it by myself and while watching videos on YouTube and training by myself." Samien explained as she undressed herself and wore the extra gown she got from him.

Connor had turned around so she can change but tears run down his eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Connor asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, please!" She said and then she broke down.

Let's fast forward a little to when CPD showed up and Samien confessed her crime but she was not punished since it was counted as self-defense.

Then Connor volunteered to let Samien stay with him once she was out of the hospital, the CPD agreed and legal papers were filed for Samien's adoption with Connor as the legal guardian.

Samien was so excited and thankful. Samien passed the night sleeping for the first time without nightmares.

Back in Central City Laurel was biting her nails thinking hard as to who Connor was and why Felicity is engaged to him. How do they meet? How long do they know each other? How does he look like?

 _ **So? What do you think of that**_ _**chapter? Tell me in your**_ _**comments! Don't forget to leave a vote and a comment.**_

 _ **Also follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Tumblr: FandomGirl17**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! So no one is reading this story here as far as i can tell but i will keep on updating since sometime in the future someone would search for a similar story and i bet he would be happy to read it.**_

 _ **Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **The Secret Lives**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Wedding Bells and Lies**_

Barry closed the phone and looked smilingly tightly at his girlfriend, Galena.

Galena looked at him with folded arms.

"You are a terrible liar!" Galena yelled at him angrily.

"What? I knew that Connor was Tommy...I learnt it two years ago when Caitlyn and I were in a train crush. Felicity and Connor were the ones who saved her." Barry said with a guilty look and Galena sighed.

"So, Caitlyn played the whole...thing?" Galena asked confused and Barry nodded yes.

"AGH! We need to talk to her and Oliver...NOW! Meet us in the Med bay!" Galena hissed lowly at Barry who nodded and went to fetch Oliver while Galena went to fetch Caitlyn.

"Hey, Cait! I need some help in the Med bay, can you come?" Galena said stressed.

Caitlyn who was talking with Sara, Cisco, Laurel and Diggs nodded as she stood up from her chair in the computer desk and followed her.

Barry went to the roof of STAR Labs where Oliver was sitting alone thinking and sighed.

"Um...Oliver I have something to tell you but you have to come to the Med bay." Barry said with a guilty tone and Oliver looked at him suspiciously and wordlessly walked with him to the Med Bay where Galena locked the doors.

"Barry and Caitlyn drop the act and tell us the truth!" Galena said angrily and she folded her arms to her chest and Oliver looked confused at them.

"The act about what?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"About Connor, Caitlyn. Galena and Oliver know." Barry said in defeat and Caitlyn's shoulder slumped.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Oliver exclaimed in shock but covered his mouth because he drew unwanted attention by the rest Team Arrow and Team Flash.

"How?" Oliver asked confused and Caitlyn sighed and told them the story of the train crush that happened two years ago.

Oliver was left staring at Caitlyn and Barry and shook his head as he walked out of the Med Bay and slummed the door angrily.

Everyone lied to him! Who is supposed to trust now?

As he walked up to the roof again he stopped and changed opinion and went to see Felicity who was talking with Cisco about some computer program.

"Felicity, I need Connor's number." Oliver said sternly and Felicity gave him her phone.

"Have fun." Felicity said in displeasure she knew what he would do. She didn't like it but Oliver and Connor needed to solve their issues if they wanted to be in Felicity's life. Their issues are effecting hers and Connor's marriage and Felicity loved them both, Connor a lot more than Oliver, to give up on them.

She wished they could rebuild their friendship but this wish is far fetched.

Oliver would talk to Connor about why the fuck he faked his death and had her lying.

Felicity sighed and walked out of the common room and started walking around the labs.

"Caitlyn and Barry know." Galena whispered to Felicity as they met in the Med Bay.

"I know that's why I got a little confused when they pretended not to know who Connor or I are in real life. But at the same time it's a gift they did otherwise who listens to Laurel." Felicity said in low voices and she smiled as Galena hugged her.

"So tomorrow you go to Chicago?" Galena asked her and Felicity nodded as she sighed.

"Good luck! You and Connor are endgame i know it!" Galena said smiling sweetly at Felicity and Galena squeezed reassuringly Felicity's shoulders before walking away being busy with restocking the medicine cabinet.

On the roof Oliver search through the contacts when suddenly she stumbled into a photo of Vicky, Ethan, Connor and Felicity dressed in night gowns and tuxedos smiling at the camera.

How the hell did Felicity and Tommy knew Amanda Waller?!

 _ **"Montecito Casino, Las Vegas Tuesday 23/09/2007"**_

Anger filled his veins and called Connor.

"I can't talk, Felicity right now, I have surgery." Connor's rushed voice said before hanging up.

Oliver sighed understanding that Connor might be on shift so he tried to suppress his anger and walked back in and gave Felicity's phone back.

 _ **One day later:**_

Felicity walked out of the train station and run to the bus stop.

"You want to go with a bus to your fiancé's?" Connor said with an amused smile on his face and Felicity dropped her stuff and run to his arms.

"I MISSED YOU!" Connor said with a sigh as he took in her scent he had missed her so much these past two years.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Felicity cried in his arms and Connor started crying too.

"I forgive you! I love you more than anything." Connor said to her in all seriousness and kissed her.

"I love you too!" Felicity breathed out when they stopped kissing.

"So, early lunch?" Connor asked as he took a few of the bags and held out his hand for Felicity who took it in a beat.

 _ **In the restaurant:**_

"So in all honesty, why did you ask me to marry you? I mean we've been dating only for a week. It was all so sudden." Felicity asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Do be honest, I was afraid that Oliver is going to whisk you away from me and it was Joey's idea...and mine!" Connor tried to explain without creating a misunderstanding and Felicity laughed at his tactics.

"Oliver steal me away from you?" Felicity asked laughing and Connor nodded.

"He loves you, Felicity. More than he ever did Laurel." Connor said serious and Felicity's laughter was cut immediately.

"I...I thought that was only in his head...you know like a spell...when someone wants something he can't have. I thought it would break off once he saw us, together." Felicity said confused and reached for Connor's hand and squeezed it.

"No, it did the opposite really. It made him love you more." Connor said with sadness as he moved his hand away.

"But we can't marry, Connor, we have issues to fight off first. If we do it would be a disaster and we are going to end up like my parents or even worse like Oliver's parents, having illegitimate kids all over US." Felicity said worried and Connor sighed in defeat.

"Or your uncle Benny." Connor commented drily and Felicity winced as she nodded.

"You are right. First issue, Oliver and Team Arrow." Connor said completely focused and his eyes became cold as he looked Felicity.

"What are you suggesting?" Felicity asked noticing the tension in the air.

"Quit team arrow and move permanently here to Chicago." Connor said serious and Felicity's eyes widen.

"No! " Felicity yelled loudly causing some heads in the restaurant to turn and look at them.

"WHY?" Connor yelled back.

"Because I'm helping people. Also they are my friends." Felicity hissed in low voice her eyes sparkled with angry fire.

"You are a doctor, Felicity! You help lives in the daylight! You need sleep, proper sleep! And they are going to be your friends even if you quit. If they don't then they were never really your friends." Connor said serious and Felicity sighed and understood what that meant. Oliver and Team Arrow will forever be issues for them.

"What else?" Felicity sighed in defeat and Connor sdefea also at loss.

This conversation was adding fuels to the fire.

"Samien...I adopted her." Connor said after a long moment of eating in silence and Felicity smiled in happiness.

She knew the story of Connor and Samien at least the Riyadh edition.

"If I agree to adopt her too will you allow me to be in Team Arrow and if I'm needed in Team Arrow and i can't go to Starling City to do it from our apartment?" Felicity asked smiling and Connor suddenly stood up and started jumping.

"YEP! YEP! WE FOUND A SOLUTION!" Connor yelled happily and Felicity stared at him in shock.

"FELICITY SMOAK THAT IS WHY I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SUPER SMART!" Connor yelled and he kissed her.

"Um...Connor are you okay?" Felicity asked shocked and slightly laughing uncomfortably and he nodded.

"I am now." Connor said smiling while his eyes showed so much love which casued Felicity to smile back with the same amount of love.

"So, all our troubles are set?" Felicity asked confused and with hope in her eyes and Connor noddey as he held her in his arms and kissed her cheek

"If you promise me that you will not sleep with Oliver. Oh! And if you would like to get married this week." Connor said smiling as he let her out of his embrace and looked at her while making puppy dog eyes to Felicity. Felicity smiled widely as she nodded with teary eyes.

"I promise I won't sleep with Oliver and yes, I agree to marry you this weekend." Felicity said smiling widely as she walked up to him and kissed.

"SHE SAID YES!" Connor yelled with happiness as he hugged her tight and twirled her around as she laughed loudly. The restaurant applauded them happy for the couple and slightly amused.

After that they sat in their table again and ate with smiles on their faces. Felicity shared her adventures in Greece and Connor told her how Samien end up being adopted by him.

All while Oliver in Cental City was taking his anger out on Diggs while sparring.

The next day was spent with Felicity going to Connor's house and meeting Samien and bonding with her. They stayed in and talked, cooked and watched movies.

The day after that Connor gave out invitations while Dawson, Brett and any other girl friends they had helped Felicity and Samien to set up the wedding.

Samien was more than happy to help in order to get her mind off things. Samien talked to Felicity the night of Felicity's second day in Chicago about what had happened to her and how her and Connor knew each other. Felicity told her about her pregnancy to Achilles and Artemis and how she was raped. Felicity also told Samien about Katie and how it was the same guy.

Samien and Felicity bonded quickly and Samien was even thinking of quit going to a psychologist since she could talk to Felicity from now on but Connor refused telling her that Felicity might not be able to be there 24/7 because of her jobs and Samien understood but that didn't mean she would stop talking with her.

Everything was amazing and set. The wedding would take place in the House 51 just like Chief Boden's and Caitlyn, Barry, Galena were there along with all the friends and family even Benny Saveride was there and gave Felicity away.

Felicity's wedding gown was her grandma Sagiel's with a few things changed instead of long sleeves it was in the form of tank top and a less flowers because it was too much for 21st century wedding. Her bouquet was sunflowers and roses. Her hair were down and curled and put on the side with a lovely pin sent as a wedding present from Galena's mum and sister made of gold from Khalkidhiki in Greece.

The after party happened at Molly's of course and everyone was so drunk to notice the woman that walked in seeming angry and betrayed.

That woman stood in the entrance of the bar watching as the newlywed couple dance to Gabrielle Aplin's The Power Of Love as they stare in each other's eyes full of love.

"Aren't they great together? I owe Connor my life, I'm so lucky to call them my parents. Hey! Are you friends with the groom or the bride?" Samien asked happily as she gave the woman a glass of champagne.

"Both sides. You said there are your parents? How did you and Tommy...I mean Connor met?" The woman asked her confused as she took in Samien's appearance. She didn't look anything like Connor or Felicity in order to be their child and she was too old to be their daughter but yet again what does she know.

Nothing.

"Um...Connor and I met in Riyadh the first trip he took there, we were captured by terrorists and held captive for fourteen months I was beaten almost to death by the tortures they did to all of us. Connor, I and two more kids are the only survivors out of the fourteen we were in the beginning. And then he adopted me once I survived another terrorist attack that happened a week ago and he was the one who saved me, I flat lined in the surgery but he refused to announce me dead. Then he adopted me once he learnt that my foster parents were one of the terrorists. How do you know Connor and Felicity?" Samien explained with a small smile but was wiped once she saw the tears in the woman's eyes.

"How did he saved you? He is not a doctor." The woman said confusai as more tears run down her eyes.

"Um...Connor is the best Trauma Surgeon in the country and then is Felicity right under him. Tell me again how do you know them?" Samien asked slightly on guard as she watched the woman's reaction to the news of Connor being in a surgery and the whole Riyadh thing...everyone knew that! Even the fucking media did! How this woman could have not know?

"I have to go...give my congratulations to the couple!" The woman rushed out of Molly's and Samien run behind her to asked her name.

"Hey! Wait! What is your name?" Samien yelled after the woman and the woman stopped and looked at the girl with a sad smile on her lips.

"Laurel Lance, that is my name." The woman said with more tears running down her cheeks.

Samien watched the woman walk away just when Kelly walked out of the bar and brought Samien her black leather jacket.

"Hey, you are okay? Who was that woman?" Kelly asked curiously and Samien shook her head.

"Some weird lady. How can I call you?" Samien asked changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Uncle Kelly is okay if you don't mind." Kelly said smiling with kindness to the sixteen year old.

Samien was dressed in a white dress that reached her knees and had flowers sewn onto the corset dress and the skirt was made of tulle and paired it with a black tights and black angle boots. Her brown hair was in small braids lost in her curls.

"Okay, uncle Kelly! Let's go inside!" Samien said smiling as she run inside but Kelly was left looking at the retreating shadow of Laurel Lance.

Connor and Felicity were in trouble. Big trouble! But that was a problem for the morning.

 ** _SO? What do you think? How will Laurel take it? Tell me in your reviews!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Wattad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani_**

 ** _Tumblr: FandomGirl17_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Secret Lives**_

 ** _Hello, people! Okay so thank you all those who followed, favorite and reviews!_ _Also i took part in #HPAs on Wattpad which stands for Hand Picked Awards hosted by BooksAndBeyond25! I encourage you if you want to join the awards!_ _Thank you also for the reviews and follows and favorites! They make me smile._**

 _ **Shoutout to the reviews of Chapter 5:**_

 _ **Raquel489: Thank you! It means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!**_

 _ **Angel: Thank you! Well this chapter doesn't exactly answers your question but it's building up to it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 6: Flaws**_

 **A Few Hours Ago:**

Laurel sat in the computer chairs when she decided to do something about her burning question;

"Who are you, Connor?" She mumbled lowly as she Google Felicity Smoak.

The results of the search were expected, she was the youngest to graduate MIT blah blah.

But what caught her attention was a newspaper article from 2007.

 _ **"Multiple victims after a gang exchanging shots at a warehouse where an illegal rave was taking place; 6 dead and one survivor.**_

 _ **The survivor was named Felicity Megan Smoak age 19 she was found bleeding in the alley near the warehouse. Medical report shown that she was drugged, beaten and raped.**_

 _ **There is no statement from the witness due to being put to a coma."**_

 _ **Shocked Laurel fell back on her chair as she stared at the picture of a young Felicity. The pictures showed how she was found beaten in the alley and how she was in the hospital.**_

After a few deep breaths Laurel continue searching Felicity's name and found the newspaper that wrote about the most successful doctors in Chicago under 30.

 _ **"Most Successful Doctor of Chicago Under 30:**_

 _ **No 1: Connor Rhodes**_

 _ **No 2: Felicity Smoak**_

 _ **No 3: Will Halstead**_

 _ **No 4: Ethan Choi**_

 _ **No 5: Vicky Glass**_

 _ **For Link to each individual press their names.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!"**_

Laurel was smiling in victory as she pressed Connor Rhodes' name but covered her mouth in shock suppressing a scream.

"NO! This cannot be happening!" Laurel said loudly as she kept on reading the article about Dr. Connor Rhodes.

 _ **"Dr. Connor Rhodes is the new Trauma Fellow at Chicago Med ED. He spent a year in Riyadh after his residency, where he learned plastic surgeon suturing techniques and skills.**_

 _ **His origin is unknown but he has an uncle and a cousin here in Chicago with whom he has a rocky relationship.**_

 _ **Spent a year in Riyadh where he got captured by terrorist amongst other fourteen kids and were held captive for fourteen months before being freed with the help of Navy Soldiers and ARGUS double agent Mr. Saxton. Then he took a year off and returned to Riyadh spending four more years which during his time there helped a lot of hostage exchanges.**_

 _ **During his early years he helped the Doctors without Borders along with Miss Felicity Smoak with the immigrant problems in Greece and Italy during their Medical School years, where they met.**_

 _ **Dr. Connor Rhodes is fluent in Arabic, Spanish, Greek and Japanese.**_

 _ **Doctor Rhodes and Doctor Smoak were recently engaged and soon to be married. He is currently living and working in Chicago."**_

Laurel stare at the screen with tears in her eyes as she closed the computer and walked out of STAR Labs without notifying anyone as she called for a cab to the train station.

She needed answers from both Felicity and Connor and she is going to get them.

Fate had it, I guess, and there were no trains that night. So Laurel end up two days later at Molly's where she saw the newlywed couple.

Now she is crying in her hotel room as she got drunk.

"How is he alive?!" She yelled to no one as she threw the glass to the wall breaking it in the process.

The morning found her wondering in Chicago when she stumbled into Molly's where she saw Felicity and Tommy...I mean Connor talking to the barista.

"So, what does the plan say for today Mrs. And Mr. Rhodes?" The barista, a man around his forties, asked smiling as he dried some glasses with his towel.

"Um...I wanted to visit Shay's grave and then Achilles' and Artemis' graves and from there he doesn't tell me where we are going!" Felicity said with a small smile.

"Sounds like a good plan. You know it's not your fault she is dead, right?" The barista said serious and Laurel saw the frowns on their faces.

Who were Shay, Achilles and Artemis?

"We know but if feels like it. I couldn't save her and Felicity was seas away...great way to be a best friend, Herman. I mean come on I shared an apartment with her and Kelly for seven years and I didn't even get to say goodbye! But she was there to wake me from my nightmares and scold me when I would tear my stitches up. That was not fair." Connor said with sadness and guilt.

Laurel's eyes teared up at the memory that Tommy had gone similar hell with Oliver yet no one from Starling City knew about it.

Did Oliver know?

"Same goes for me! When I was raped and when Katie was taken too she was there for us! She was there when I gave birth to my dead babies...she, April, Mari and her cousin were there for me and I wasn't when she needed me the most..." Felicity said in sadness as Connor hugged her tight.

"Look, things in life happen for a reason. You were there for the funeral and that's what it counts. Now go before you make the atmosphere gloomier!" Herman said half serious half joking to Connor. Just when the couple left Laurel waited for seven minutes before she walked out of the bar too and followed them.

She followed them all the way to the cemetery of the neighborhood.

"Hello Shay! I know I've been a terrible friend. I hope you weren't angry with me for not saying goodbye. I...i did the most stupid thing i could do...i rushed to run away. I checked in with Kelly from time to time but i wasn't aware if he caught you up on my news. I went to Greece and taught at a University in Lesvos." Felicity spoke with tears in her eyes and Laurel watched as Connor hugged her lovingly.

Laurel clenched her fists at the sight but felt a bang of sympathy for them they had lost a friend...she knows very well the feeling.

"Anyway, i finally got married to Connor so i think that you and Kelly won the bet." Felicity said with a sad smile as she moved away from the tombstone and allow Connor to pay his respect.

Laurel moved further in her hiding spot and watched with interest.

"Hey! I should have come earlier but i had many things going on...we had a terrorist attack in the hospital where i work but Samien saved us all by killing the terrorist. You remember the girl i told you that we were held hostage together the first year in Riyadh before i went to Hong Kong to search for Oliver. Remember when i would tell you about her and how she was the only kid that would get constantly tortured; well i was wrong, thank God, she was being trained by a ARGUS double agent and thanks to her we were found. Anyway, i met her again she was one of the victims in the first terrorist hit in the Hotel two of the terrorist were her foster parents after she killed her foster mother who attempted to blow us up. After a long hard battle of custody i adopted her...i'm a father now, Shay i can't believe it!" Connor said with happy tears in his eyes as Felicity held his hand

Laurel was gaping at the sound of the story.

"And I'm a mother...I got a second chance since I lost Achilles and Artemis I felt an emptiness in me and since I met her I feel...whole like when Dawson met Louie...oh! Yeah! Dawson and Cassey adopted Louie a boy they saved in a fire." Felicity said in a happy smile.

Felicity had children?!

How on earth did she keep all this away from Internet?

The couple stayed silent for awhile lost in their own thoughts and grief when they walked away and Laurel as before she waiting a few minutes and followed them to a Fire House and watched confused as they were hugged by many people and exchanged small talk then they moved further in the building and Laurel decided to go from the back where she saw a small garden with two small tombstones with the names;

"Achielles and Artemis Smoak. Beloved children. Gone too soon but they will be forever remembered."

Felicity there stood still for awhile and then broke down quite literally, she kneeled before the grave and sobbed as Connor kneeled too holding her as she cried.

Laurel's eyes teared up at the scene before her and she wiped them away.

"Hi, my loves! I missed you so much, like always i suppose. I have news for you...i'm married now and i adopted a sixteen year old girl! She is a very troubled teen but i plan to make it right even if i failed with you two. Connor, my husband, is a very nice and brave man...you would have loved him...Achilles, you and him would talk for hours about planes and cars since i like to imagine that you would like...Oh! And you would spar from time to time. Artemis, you would have also liked him...he would tell you stories from Riyadh, Starling City and Greece...at least the good ones. We would take road trips all together, you, Achilles, Samien, Connor and I...just like a family." Felicity spoke kneeled on the ground and Connor's embrace. The pain and sorrow in her voice oozed and it hurt Laurel by thinking how Felicity must have felt losing her children.

Laurel had seen the motherly element in Felicity the moment they met. Now it is explained why she had this motherly aura around her. She was a mother.

Laurel couldn't stay mad at them they've been through so much together and individually that seems unfair. She just need answers.

So she waited till the afternoon to contact Felicity from the comfort of her hotel room.

"Hello?" Felicity's stressed voice was heard.

"Hey, it's Laurel which you might know since the ID caller but i wanted to tell you that i took the liberty to come to Chicago to check Connor before the rest of the Teams get their hands on him and scare the crap out of him. So, what do you say? Meet me at Molly's for an early dinner with Connor?" Laurel rambled anxious without allowing Felicity to speak.

"Um...i'll call you back in an hour since i'm in the Gym, okay?" Felicity said uncomfortable from the other line and now Laurel was able to hear the sound of Gym equipment and groans from the background.

"Okay!" Laurel said happily as she hang up and then sighed at loss.

She tried to keep an open mind as to what was the excuse for Tommy being alive.

An hour before Laurel's call:

Felicity and Connor sat tangled in the sheets of their apartment holding each other lovingly.

"Hey, do you feel like we were being watched today?" Felicity asked as she used Connor's chest for a pillow.

"Yeah, a little but i'm not as paranoid as you, honey!" Connor said chuckling and Felicity playfully punched him.

"It's understandable since i've been working with the Arrow!" Felicity said trying to defend herself.

"Okay, okay! Anyway, so what were you thinking?" Connor said semi laughing semi serious.

"We need to be prepared so i was thinking we go back to the Gym, i mean the one Mills and Antonio went to when they were training for Police Academy. They are really good from what i have heard." Felicity explained as she stood upward and looked at Connor who whined like a child.

"But then everything is going to hurt!" Connor whined and Felicity sighed annoyed.

"Don't you prefer to be safe than be stabbed to death or killed in a mugging gone wrong?!" Felicity exclaimed in worry and Connor sighed giving in.

They got dressed and head to the Gym. Until Laurel called.

Felicity had just done the first round of kickboxing with another fighter and she was laughing as the woman was asking her where she learnt such things.

"I've been learning since i was a kid, Francine" Felicity said cockily as she smirked to Francine a twenty eight years old kickboxing fighter. Then her phone rang loudly which caused Connor who was nearby and pick it up and read the name Laurel.

"Honey! Laurel is calling!" Connor yelled and all the crowd awed as Felicity and Connor chuckled and blushed.

He was not happy how Laurel and Oliver seemed infecting his new life but his love for Felicity was enough to make him turn a blind eye. He sighed as Felicity send an apologetic kiss to him as she talked on the phone.

"Hey!" Antonio yelled happily from the ring as he run up to Connor and clapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" Connor said as he sat on the bench and drank water, his grey tank top sweaty and his blue sweat pants were hanging low and his white trainers showed the miles of running they had suffered in the past.

"Problem in paradise?" Antonio asked concerned and sat down next to his friend.

"Problems in Purgatory actually, Antonio...i swear to God i have never been more annoyed of Oliver's and Laurel's presense in my life! How did Felicity got tangled in their nets? I wish she had never been in Starling City...i know that if she wasn't there we might not have gotten so tighted as friends and stayed in really platonic terms but she would be able to have a less chaotic life. And now i'm rambling too!" Connor said deep in thoughts and he was concered too as to where this wedding will go.

He saw two roadblocks in their futures by the names Laurel and Oliver and he had stepped aside more than ones and he felt robbed of the ability to restart somewhere without having the shadow of Oliver's past or Laurel.

Connor had been shocked of how easily he could open up to people if the people really cared about his problems and he felt blessed with the group he had surrounded himself with and he would feel as if he had failed them if Oliver Queen's problems screwed up their lives too as he had done his...both of them, as Tommy and as Connor.

"What is this about, Connor?" Antonio asked slightly confused. He couldn't follow Connor's way of thought because he had no idea that Oliver Queen was the Arrow he knew that Felicity and him had tried to prevent the Undertaking and Connor wanted a fresh start and now that Felicity was one of Oliver Queen's closetest friends. Also he knew that Connor was cheated on by his ex named Laurel with his best friend who end up being Oliver Queen.

"It's complicated, Antonia and for the sake of you and the honor of your job it's better not knowing the full story." Connor said in defeat as he continue looking the ground.

"Look if it's illegal you and Felicity better get out now." Antonio said in a wise tone as he stood up taking it as a que to leave and continue his training.

"Hey, Connor!" Robyn exclaimed happily as she was done with her yoga class.

"Hey! How was your day?"Robyn asked seeing as her colleague was going through something.

"Messy...just messy!" Connor exclaimed fortunately Robyn knew how it felt to be involed with someone who wanted to make a change in the world but with the illegal way.

She and some other college students used to steal medicines and food from shops and giving them to homeless people and help people with addictions. Robyn even went undercover with CPD in the case of a ring of sex trafficking with small kids, she helped find Lindsay's brother. She was changed after that much like Connor.

When CPD found out that the thieves of merchandice were college students and they were given to good cause they manage to turn a blind eyes and even helped in some extreme cases, Robyn was one of the founding members and she's been part of it for fifteen years now.

So Connor trusted her enough to say that Oliver was The Arrow to her so it was easier to get a fresh pair of eyes and ears to help him decide.

"It's the you-know-who interfiring in your life again?" Robyn whispered with a sympathy smile and Connor rubbed his face and sighed as he nodded.

"Hang in there! Also there is a thing called honesty where you can tell the said person that you don't want them in your life." Robyn said with a suggestive tone and a encouraging smile.

"Say i do that how does my wife will feel? And not it's Laurel my ex who cheated on me with the you-know-who before i...you know...died." Connor said in defeated tone and looked at Felicity who was talking on the phone.

"I stick to my previous advice. Use honesty to your advantage besides Laurel deserves nothing from you, she owes you. Also, if you want just so you can let off some steam, yell at her instead of being the calm Connor Rhodes i know. Be the Connor Rhodes who almost beat up Killer and the guy that killed Shay, be the guy that stopped Kidd's ex and Kelly from fighting and saved him in the process, be the guy who stopped Will from making a job suicide move. Be the Connor that was brave enough to defend Jimmy in front of my dad. Be the Connor who helped Jimmy grieve his brother's death and stopped him and Chief Boden from punching each other. Do you remember that guy? Because i do." Robyn said with a friendly tone as she held his shoulders and looked at him right in the eyes.

"I'm afraid. She and Oliver are the reason Connor Rhodes exist...the reason why Tommy Merlyn, me, was stupid enough to try and save her. Their are the people i run from, my past." Connor admitted sadly and Robyn sighed and hugged him.

"Then shut the past...i'm sorry to say this but Felicity has to choose, she has to understand that helping Oliver she is keeping the door of your past open and she is pacing back and forth. She has to choose your or Oliver." Robyn said as they hugged and Connor looked at his reflexion in the Energy Drinks fridge as he hugged Robyn back.

There was no avoidance, was it?

He wanted to give Felicity everything she ever wanted including helping the Arrow but he also wanted nothing to do with Oliver and Laurel and Felicity was engaging with them on every day basis he couldn't do anything to not being affected by it.

As he let go of Robyn he stood up with courage and walked up to Felicity who was looking at her phone deep in thoughts.

"What did Laurel wanted?" Connor asked his wife and Felicity looked at him with an apologetic glance.

"She is here in Chicago and wants to meet us. She wants to meet you. I wanted to give you a second chance with them...i thought that you meeting Oliver again might had helped you face your past...i never thought that you might not wanted to do anything with them. I'm sorry. I heard you and Robyn talk...she has a point i have to choose and i'm weak...i can't choose between you or the Arrow. You don't deserve me." Felicity said and Connor saw a few tears in her eyes.

"I will meet Laurel by myself see what she wants and tell her that we didn't patch things up and that we broke the engagement since it would be the truth." Felicity said with tears as she took off her wedding ring and gave it to Connor's shocked hands.

"You deserve someone who will give up everything for a future with you and Samien. I'm not that person. I'm sorry i opened your Pandorica box." Felicity said with sadness as she walked away from Connor.

"NO!" Connor yelled loudly causing Felicity to jump and stop in her tracks.

"I refuse to let Oliver and Laurel win in this. I married _you_ not Oliver or Laurel! We are supposed to be together through thick and thin. We will meet Laurel explain to her...i'll to the most talking. The i will close this chapter of my life but Felicity you have to understand that i don't want anything to do with them...I'm not returning to Tommy Merlyn...Connor Rhodes is who i am, who you married. The topic of Arrow is forbidden in the house okay? You do what you got to do but don't put me or Samien in it." Connor said with determination and Felicity cried as she listened to the words.

"What does that mean, Connor?" Felicity asked confused while crying.

"I mean that i don't care what you do with the Arrow as long as you don't cheat on me. Yes, you can do it from home too but don't speak about with me or Samien." Connor said sternly and put the wedding ring back on Felicity's finger and kissed her.

 _ **So? What do you think? Will they marriage last? How will the meeting with Laurel will go? Tell me in your reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Secret Lives**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Failed By The Ones You Thought You Loved**_

 _ **Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not uploading but i took part in a competition with this book but since the people who organized this event haven't updated in a while i thought the competition was off so i decided to finally update!**_

 _ **It's been so long since i wrote this chapter so i apologize for any mistake or in consistence of the story and if you are kind enough i would love if you point it out for me in a private message so i can correct it!**_

 _ **Before we go to the story! I wanted to thank you for the 24 followers and the 16 favorites and 6 reviews AND 2,618 views! You guys are AMAZING! It's the first time i'm reaching this many followers and reviews, favorites and views!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Margi: I love your name! Thank you for your kind words! I wanted to upload earlier but I had entered a competition with this story on Wattpad and the rules said I couldn't update until the results were in but they have a year to update anything so I decided to go ahead post new chapters! I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous one if you are still reading that is…**_

 _ **Raquel489: Thank you for the review! I plan to have them stay married for a long time and have twin babies a boy and a girl as for the meeting with Laurel…well you will have to read this chapter to see where this is going!**_

 _ **Thank you for the two reviews and for reading!**_

 _ **For this song I would suggest listening to:**_

 _ **Bastille - Daniel in the Den**_

 _ **Bastille- Get Home**_

 _ **Now enjoy!**_

Laurel sat in her hotel room going through her Instagram feed when she got the sneaky idea to check if Tommy had an account.

So she typed the name Connor Rhodes and she found it...she stare at the profile picture with mixed feelings, feelings of sadness, curiosity and betrayal. In a moment of weakness she scrolled down and watched pictures of him with friends, by himself, Samien and him, with him and Felicity.

She noticed how Connor wore scarves while Tommy was more of leather kind of person. Also she saw some videos and she pressed to watch them.

 _ **"Connor! Play the damn song already!" The barista she had seen at Molly's yelled behind the camera as Connor sat in the middle of the stage with some unknown people as music started playing.**_

 _ **Connor started signing and Laurel gaped at the screen.**_

 _ **(A/N: The songs he sings is from Bastille called Get Home check it out it's awesome!)**_

The video ended and Laurel was left staring at the caption that said;

 _ **"When your friends discover you can sing..."**_

She had no idea Tommy could sing. Turns out she didn't know Tommy all that well...

She continued watching videos of Connor and friends during road trips or weddings or funny moments.

She realized that Connor's life seemed fulfilling. And he seemed happy and it was hard for her to be angry at him. He went through so much or at least from what she has eavesdropped it sound like it.

After hours of Laurel spying on Connor's life on social media she got a text from Felicity telling her that they will meet at Molly's in an hour so Laurel dressed quickly and walked to the bar half hour early wanting to gather her nerves and thoughts.

She was between screaming to Connor for faking his death or breaking down crying and screaming demanding answers as to why Connor and Felicity betrayed her by keeping his existance a secret. She decided against all of these ways and voted and that hearing Connor's side of the story was the best way and she will see from there.

She was angry but also understood and pity them.

Oliver's return turned everyone's lives upside down for better and for worse. She got her sister back, she met new friends and became a kickass vigilante and she helps Star City.

She look at the clock and she smiled as she saw the time coming closer and then she saw Connor walking madly towards the entrance of the bar and stormed inside and towards the table Laurel occupied at the moment.

His eyes were flashing a fire of hatred and some other emotion that Laurel couldn't describe.

"YOU LEAVE CHICAGO OR I'LL MAKE YOU! YOU DON'T COME HERE TO DESTROY MY LIFE FOR THE SECOND TIME AROUND! LEAVE!" Connor yelled angrily at her and Laurel was left speechless and shocked at the sight of this new person.

Laurel was left frozen her mind had no questions to ask or remarks to fight back until she remembered that he was supposed to be dead.

"I should be angry, Tommy or should i say Connor? You lied to me and Oliver your supposedly best friends! How are you even alive, Tommy?" Laurel hissed barely holding her anger from her voice.

"Yeah, right! Some best friends you and Oliver were! You cheated on me with each other and in the end i told you i loved you thinking that will make you feel at least guilty and then i almost died for the effort to salvage whatever we had!" Connor hissed back in so much anger that made Laurel feel that she was being unfair.

She was being unfair in Connor's book.

"Now that you find out if you drag anyone else here or let them know about me...oh! Trust me it will be the last thing you will do! I'm not the same person as i used to be! I don't let people treat me the way you and Oliver did. I want you, both, out of my life! I don't care about you two anymore! Make sure you deliver that message to Oliver too! I won't allow any of you to destroy mine, my daughter's and my wife's life, got that?" Connor said to Laurel with a low dangerous voice and stare at her eyes to make sure he passed the message that he was 100% serious about his threats.

Then he stormed off the bar and Laurel was left looking shocked where Connor stormed off.

What just happened?

Then a second later Felicity walked inside in hurry and run up to Laurel completely oblivious of Connor's visit a few seconds ago.

"Hey! Sorry i was late! Connor will be here in a few. Him and another friend of ours went back to the hospital because Connor forgot his good suit in his locker." Felicity said smiling and Laurel frown which caused Felicity to copy her.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Felicity asked worried as she made Laurel to sit down and Laurel shook her head no.

"I know." Laurel said and Felicity looked at her confused but if you looked closely you could see the panic in the depth of her eyes.

"What do you know, Laurel?" Felicity played dumb which caused Laurel to laugh humorlessly at the Team Arrow IT girl's tactics.

"Stop playing dumb, Mrs. Rhodes. We both know you are not. I know that Tommy is alive and you are married to him." Laurel said with so much disgust in her voice since she couldn't take her anger on Connor she would do to the partner of this scum.

Felicity's face became unreadable as she laid her back on the chair and fold her arms against her chest.

"You have no right to be jealous, Laurel. You cheated on him with Oliver which caused him to think he was not courageous enough for you and tried to be. He tried to save you, to be your hero, which caused him to almost die! He was for four months in a coma because of you and Oliver! So wipe the pissed off expression off your face. You are not the victim here, my husband is." Felicity said with a calmness that caused Laurel's spine to shiver not in the good way.

"If that was all you wanted to say then i should go...i have to leave for my honeymoon. Give my greetings to the rest of the Team...i bet Oliver hasn't kept his mouth shut about Connor being Tommy...he is good at keeping only his secrets." Felicity said again with a victorious smirk as she stood up and walked out of the bar.

Felicity climbed down the steps of the bar and smiled at the sight of Connor waiting for her on the hood of his car with a smirk. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

"How did it go?" Felicity asked Connor after they ended their kiss and he smirked.

"She was afraid and shocked. I enjoyed it!" Connor said smiling and for the first time in years he looked younger.

"Are we bad people for doing this to her?" Felicity asked as the were driving away.

Their honeymoon was a month in San Francisco and another one in Paris.

"I'm sure we are not that bad. Relax now and enjoy!" Connor told Felicity as he drove the car towards the exit of Chicago

 _ **So? What do you think? Was it cruel the way they acted towards Laurel? What do you think it will happen next? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_


End file.
